Sooner Or Later
by jaydenscarsgardn
Summary: Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer are escaping from Newport for the summer...and coming to Tree Hill. An OC/OTH crossover. Warning - slash in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so here's where the characters are at: It picks up at the end of season 3 of One Tree Hill. In this one Haley never came back from the tour but remained there to make even more music. Brooke is mad at Lucas and Peyton for doing what they did the night of the shooting and isn't talking to either of them. In this one, Peyton never told Brooke about her feelings for Lucas, only that they kissed. **

**It's not really at any particular point on the show with the OC but Caleb just died and Sandy and Kirsten mysteriously sent the boys to Tree Hill without really giving them a reason (don't worry, it'll come up later). Marissa couldn't deal with the situation at home and so, with her mother's permission, decided to go with Ryan. Ryan and Marissa are together, but it's not really the same between them. Seth and Summer are also together...or so it seems. Summer didn't tell anyone she was going, as her father was away on business, but left a note. **

**Also, as for the weird title, I was listening to the song 'Sooner or Later' by Michael Tolcher and it just reminded me of the direction I'm planning to take my show.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Warning: slash, sex and foul language in later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own either show. Enjoy!**

Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott was certain he couldn't live without his wife. He was certain he would lose himself or self-destruct, and for a while, it looked like he might. But Nathan had picked himself up and dusted himself off and he was ready to start over. Nathan Scott was going to be fine.

Ryan Atwood. For some reason, to Ryan Atwood, it always felt to him like he was on the outside looking in. He _wanted _to want the same things they did, enjoy the same things they enjoyed. He _wanted _to be the person they wanted him to be. He just couldn't.

Lucas Scott. Lucas hadn't meant for any of this to happen. He hadn't meant to let Peyton kiss him that fateful day in the library, he hadn't meant for Brooke to find out and he absolutely hadn't meant for this whole thing to become what it was becoming. Lucas Scott hadn't meant for any of it to happen but the outcome of the entire fiasco was that he wasn't confused. It wasn't that he wanted to be with both of them. It was that he didn't really want to be with either of them anymore.

Seth Cohen. Seth was nothing to his fellow classmates but an insignificant geek who was in way over his head with the prettiest girl in school, but the truth about Seth Cohen was that he was so much more. If only they knew.

Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis was beautiful, spunky and popular. Cheerleader. Senior class president. Prom queen. She was living the dream of nearly every teenage girl in North Carolina. She had the boyfriend nearly every girl in school wanted, but still he remained faithful to her. Except, apparently, when it came to her so-called best friend Peyton.

Marissa Cooper. Marissa Cooper was supposed to have it all. A rich father (well, she would settle for stepfather), a huge house in the richest part of the O.C., a ton of friends and a hot supportive boyfriend. But since Caleb had died and Marissa and Julie had lost both the house and the money, Marissa had had only her best friend left and for a while, not even her boyfriend. Thank God Ryan had come to his senses.

Peyton Sawyer. Peyton was having the worst year of her life. No boyfriend, no best friend, no real family. She could not help but wish over and over again that she'd never told Lucas how she felt, that she had kept that secret inside of her and still had the 2 most important people in her life by her side.

Summer Roberts. From the outside it appeared that Summer and Seth had an open honest relationship, that they were each other's soulmates and that they shared everything, but in actual fact Summer was only his best friend and a privy to Seth's deepest darkest secret, one that he preferred to keep that way.

**Alright, that was the prologue. I promise, things will pick up! Reviews are love. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Man, that was one long flight," Summer said, irrritably as she stepped into the crowded airport.

"What are you complaining about?" Seth grumbled. "You ate 3 bags of peanuts, 2 whole sandwiches, your lunch…and mine!"

"Hey," Summer said defensively. "It's not my fault. They serve very small quantities."

Marissa smiled at her friend a little sadly, thinking about how cute they were together. She and Ryan could never be like that.

"Hey," Ryan appeared a minute later, holding all four bags. Two were balanced precariously on his back, while the other two were in each of his hands.

"My hero," Marissa beamed at him as she relieved him of the small purple rucksack he was carrying slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that." Seth grabbed the big dark brown bag from his left hand and begun walking toward the exit, Marissa following close behind.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Summer said impatiently, sauntering off, ignoring the fact that what was weighing him down the most was her ridiculously huge hot pink suitcase.

Ryan sighed and walked after her.

* * *

"Really, mom," Lucas said, panting as he came up the short flight of stairs leading to the porch, his arms so full of bags that he could barely see the door in front of him. "You might as well have just bought the whole shop and be done with it." He carefully placed the bags from his right hand on the doormat and reached into his pocket for the key.

"Sorry, Luke." Karen came up behind him, holding a single bag in her hand and trying to conceal her grin.

Lucas turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door, taking the bags in with him. The first thing he noticed was that he had a message. Dumping the bags on the table, he went over to the answering machine and pressed the button. Haley's voice filled the room.

_Hey, Luke. It's me. Things are…I don't know…good, I guess. I mean, the tour's going great. It's just…I miss you and Brooke. And Nathan, even if he really hates me right now. Anyway…how are things with you and Brooke? It's her birthday this Saturday, right? Even if I can't be there, I'm glad she has you. Uh…Chris, one sec, okay? Look, I gotta go. But I'll call as soon as I can. I love you._

Lucas turned around and saw his mother standing in the doorway, smiling sympathetically. He smiled briefly at her before turning back around and pressing Delete.

* * *

Peyton lay on her bed. She could hear her cell phone ringing somewhere in the house but she made no move to answer it. Maybe if she lay there long enough and wished, then she could make everything that had happened in the last week un-happen. She would go back to that day in the library and tell Lucas that he should be with Brooke and that was all there was to it. She would hold in her feelings, pretend they weren't there. She could control it, she knew she could.

Downstairs, the doorbell rung. Peyton took a deep breath and raised herself off the bed and walked downstairs, her feet dragging and her face resigned.

She threw the door open, briefly wondering who in the world would want to see her after the things she'd done. She froze when she saw who it was outside the door.

"Hi, Peyton." He said, smiling shyly.

"Hi, Jake." Shakily, she stepped away from the door and let him in.

* * *

"So where are we staying anyway?" Summer said, bouncing in the backseat of the taxi, in a considerably better mood than she had been in before.

"Uh, it's with this friend of my mom's from high school," Seth said. "She was like, her best friend or something."

"Really?" asked Marissa. "Do they still keep in touch?"

"A little bit. They stopped really talking after my mom met my dad and her friend met some ass who got her pregnant and than left her. My mom helped her deal for a while, but than she got married and moved away. They write letters to each other and talk on the phone occasionally, but they haven't met in over 15 years."

"So are we staying in her house?" Ryan wanted to know, glancing back from the passenger seat.

"No. Apparently, her restaurant is like the town hang-out and so she decided to rent out a couple of rooms above it. She reserved both of them specially for us and we're getting them dirt cheap, so be nice, okay? Summer, this means you."

Summer playfully swatted him. "When am I anything but?"

"So what about her kid?" Ryan asked. "How old would he or she be right now?"

"About our age, I guess." Seth shrugged. "That's pretty much the extent of my knowledge about her. Turn left here," he instructed the driver.

Summer settled back in her seat, staring out of the window. She was thinking about what Seth had just told them. _A kid our age_, she mused, _that could get interesting._

* * *

"Hey, Luke," Karen came into her son's room. "Busy?"

"Not really, no." Lucas looked away from his computer. "What's up?"

"I have some work down at the café and I was wondering whether you might like to join me. There are some people coming that might interest you."

Lucas considered it for a moment and than shrugged, standing up and switching off his computer. "Sure. Why not?"

"So what are these people like?" Lucas asked, as Karen drove them both down to the café.

"Well, I've never met them, but do you remember Kirsten?"

"Sure," said Lucas. "She used to come around the house when I was little. She even babysat me sometimes. Why, is she coming?"

"No, no. She's living in California now. Her son and his friends are coming for a couple of weeks. I offered them the two upstairs rooms. That's okay, right?" Karen asked, parking by the curb.

"Yeah," said Lucas. "So how old would these kids be?"

"18 or so. Kirsten had her son the same year I had you. In fact, you and Seth were born only a few days apart."

"Seth, huh?" Lucas said, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the car door. The two of them walked in.

"Oh, they're not here yet." Karen looked around the buzzing café. The youngest person there looked to be about 25. Lucas hoisted himself up onto the counter.

A few minutes later a car pulled up and a boisterous looking brunette got out of the car and pushed open the door, looking around, her big dark eyes wide and searching.

"Hi," Karen called, making her way over to the girl. "Are you, by any chance, a friend of Seth Cohen's?"

"Oh my God," the girl squealed, attracting the attention of a couple of customers. "You must be Karen. I'm Summer. Seth told me about you." She stood on her tiptoes and hugged Karen. Karen looked bemused, surprised that someone that little could have so much energy. Summer released. "Wait right here. I'll get the guys."

Lucas smiled. Summer still hadn't noticed him standing behind his mother.

A moment later Summer burst through the door again, dragging a tall and slightly lanky dark haired boy with curly hair. "This is Seth."

"Hi, Mrs. Roe," Seth said, a little shyly.

"Hello, Seth." Karen gave him a quick hug. "And please, it's Karen."

A beautiful tall girl with long wavy dirty blonde hair and startlingly green eyes came in next. She also seemed a bit withdrawn, not quite as outgoing as Summer was with strangers.

"Hi. I'm Marissa."

"I remember you!" Karen exclaimed.

Marissa looked confused.

"You're the girl who lives next door to the Cohens. Kirsten told me about you. Don't worry, she only said good things, like how she wished Seth would just go over and make friends with you because you would be such a good influence of him."

Marissa blushed. If only Kirsten knew what kind of things she had gotten up to in the last few years.

"I'm Karen," Karen introduced herself and hugged the nearly painfully slender girl.

The bell above the door rang once again as a shorter but slightly more muscular boy pushed through, carrying what seemed to be all the luggage.

"Here, I'll get someone to take that up for you." Karen took the bags from Ryan's hands, one by one and gave them to Lucas. Still mostly concealed by his mother and unnoticed by the gang, Lucas trudged upstairs.

"Ryan." Wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, Ryan extended one of them to Karen. Karen took it, beaming.

"I'm Karen Roe. Now your rooms are upstairs. Lucas," she said, motioning to her son, who turned in his tracks. "Will take you there."

Lucas walked back down to the bottom of the stairs, smiling because he didn't know what else to do. Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer's jaws all dropped at the same time.

Karen chuckled, noting their expressions. "Sorry I didn't introduce you," she said. "This is my son."


	3. Chapter 2

**So we finally get to see Brooke and Nathan! I know, there are still a lot of introductions to be made but things will definitely start heating up in the next few chapters when they all know each other. Enjoy!  
**

Ryan was the first one to pull himself together and smiled at Lucas. Lucas returned it and begun to lead them upstairs. Marissa and Seth stayed downstairs to have a cup of coffee and Summer lingered to talk to Kirsten.

"So it must be, like, really cool owning your own café." Summer said, seating herself down on one of the bar stools Lucas had placed by the counter and leaning over, as Karen worked behind the counter.

"Well, sure, it is, mostly," Karen replied, wiping a glass with a cloth. "But it's also a lot of work. A lot more work than you would think it was."

"I'm sure it is. So," Summer leaned over even more and said, in a slightly conspirational tone. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the story with Lucas's father?"

Karen turned around, surprised at the straightforwardness of the question. She wasn't offended. In fact, she rather liked the girl's infectious personality.

"It's kind of a long story," Karen said, sighing. "And I'm not quite sure I'm ready to tell it yet. But soon, alright? I promise."

Summer smiled warmly. "Oh, that's totally fine. Sorry I'm so nosey."

The bell above the door rang yet again and a very pretty dark-haired stepped in.

"Hey, Karen," she greeted her, walking right upto the counter.

"Hi, Brooke. All set for your birthday next week?"

Brooke made a face. "Not really, no. I mean, 18 was supposed to be this massive blowout party. But I'm not really in a party mood."

"Since when is Brooke Davis not in a party mood?" Karen said, laughing.

Brooke shrugged and looked around, noticing Summer. "Hey, I'm Brooke."

"Summer."

"Whoa, wait. Summer, as in Summer Roberts?" Brooke said, narrowing her eyes.

"The very one," Summer replied, wondering what she was getting at.

"Don't you remember me? I spent the last summer in California, in Orange County. My parents' beach house was right next to yours. We went shopping together, remember? And you took me to your friend…what's her name…Halle something's party?"

"Holly," Summer corrected automatically, before recognition hit her. "Oh my God, Brooke!" She threw her arms around the taller girl's neck. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Brooke grinned. "Well, it's nice to know that I have one real friend in Tree Hill. C'mon, I'll show you around."

"Sounds great. Just one sec." Walking over to where Marissa and Seth were sitting, Marissa reading the latest Cosmo and Seth reading the newspaper, she tapped them both on the shoulder in turn. "Hey, Cohen. Hey, Coop. This is Brooke. You remember Brooke, don't you, Coop? From last summer?"

"Of course I do," Marissa smiled up at her. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise." She turned to Seth. "And you are?"

"Seth Cohen." He held out his hand. Brooke took it.

"Cohen's my…boyfriend." Summer said it. She couldn't tell Brooke the truth, she hadn't even told Ryan or Marissa.

"Cool," said Brooke, smiling once again at Marissa and Seth.

"C'mon, Brooke. Enough niceties." Summer tugged at her friend's arm. "Let's go."

Brooke allowed herself to be dragged along and waved before she left the café.

* * *

"So," Lucas said, pushing open the door to the first room. "This is most probably going to be the guys' room."

It was an extremely nice room and done up like a proper suite, with tiled flooring, central air conditioning and two queen-sized beds.

"This is great," Ryan said. "But why would it be the guys' room?"

Lucas sighed and walked across the hall to the other room. "Because," he pushed open the door. "The alternate room is this."

It was an equally large room and structurally wise, it was the same design as the previous one. Except that…it was pink. The walls, the bedspread, the curtains. Even the bathroom tiles were pink.

"Whoa, okay," Ryan said. He stepped back and squinted. The brightness of the room was hurting his eyes.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I told Brooke – that's my ex girlfriend - she was in charge of decorating this one while we were still together and she kind of went a little nuts doing it her way."

"Never mind. Marissa and Summer'll love it." Ryan stepped inside, his eyes slowly adjusting. He sat down on the pale pink sheet covering one of the beds. "So your ex girlfriend, huh?"

"It's a long story. But basically, I thought I loved her and than I broke her heart." Lucas sat down on the opposite bed.

"It's funny, isn't it? Thinking you love someone?" Ryan lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, either you know you love them but you don't want to tell them, because it might break your own heart if you commit herself or you just think you love them but you tell them that you do because if you don't, it might break their heart."

Lucas turned to look at the boy lying on the other bed. "Wow, man, that's really deep. You sound like you've had your heart broken a few times."

Ryan shook his head. "Not really."

"So…what's the story with you and Marissa? I could sense some tension." Lucas asked.

"Tension?" Ryan propped himself up on an elbow, staring at Lucas. "We're dating."

Lucas's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I couldn't tell. I mean, I could sense straight off that Seth and Summer had a little something going on, but you and Marissa? No way, man. You just don't look like a couple."

"Well, we're not exactly a conventional couple," Ryan replied, sitting all the way up. "Maybe we should be going downstairs. The guys will be worried."

Ryan stood up and walked to the door. Lucas stopped him. "Hey, Ryan, do you wanna, like, go somewhere?"

Ryan turned around. "What do you mean?"

"It's your first day here," Lucas said. "Let me be your unofficial tour guide. Not that there are a lot of places to see in Tree Hill. But still."

Ryan looked doubtful.

"Oh, c'mon," Lucas encouraged him. "It'll be fun."

"Uh…okay," Ryan agreed reluctantly."If you insist."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Peyton asked. They were standing in the dark hallway and Peyton's accusing voice echoed throughout the house.

"Jenny's with my parents. I finally got the court to take my side but I just…I couldn't live without seeing you. And Jenny misses you. She loves you. So do I, Peyton," Jake ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry I didn't call or anything. I've just been really busy."

"Well, so've I, Jake!" Peyton exclaimed, although a little less angrily. "I have a life too, you know. And either you're in it, or you're not. You can't always be in the middle, walking in and out whenever you feel like it."

"I haven't exactly been wiling away my time, Peyton!" Jake said, raising his voice annoyedly. "I've been working – to get my daughter back."

"Yeah, well, I don't need a person like that around. So just go, Jake." She yanked open the door. When Jake didn't move, she shook her head impatiently.

"You know what, fine. Than I'll go. You had better be gone by the time I get back." Walking out, she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Seth had wandered off down the road in search of a decent comic book store and Marissa had fallen asleep in her chair by the time Ryan got back downstairs. He very gently prodded her awake.

"Hey, Marissa. Lucas and I are going to the…" He looked at Lucas for help.

"The river court," said Lucas. "It's kind of historic for me. It's where I discovered my dream." Turning to Marissa, he asked, "Do you wanna come?"

"I'll pass," Marissa replied. "I've barely gotten any sleep in the last three days. As soon as I get a chance to rejuvenate myself I'll start taking part in the festivities. So anyway, I'll see you, Lucas. Ryan."

Ryan kissed her briefly and the two of them walked out. A few moments later a girl with curly blonde hair and a distracted expression on her face walked in. She ordered a latte and sat down at the table next to Marissa's, her eyes wet. Intrigued by the girl Marissa leaned over. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Her voice was shaky and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, you're not." Marissa got up and fished a tissue out of her handbag. "Here, take this."

The girl took it, shooting Marissa a grateful look and blew her nose on it.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Marissa asked, motioning to the seat across from the girl. She shook her head and Marissa sank down on it.

"Who are you anyway?" The blonde girl asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm Marissa Cooper. I came here for a holiday with my friends Seth, Summer and Ryan. What about you? Do you live here?"

"Yeah, I'm 'one of the locals'," The girl drew her hand across her eyes a last time. "And I'm sorry for that. I want you to know I don't usually do things like that."

"Things like what?"

"Things like cry in front of strangers. Can we just start over? I'm Peyton, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Peyton. And I'm cool with starting over." Marissa smiled and leaned back in her seat. "You know what? I think we're gonna be friends."

* * *

"And this…" Brooke got out of her car and Summer followed, curious. "Is the river court. It may look like your average local basketball court but a lot of crazy things happened here. It's the other place my friends and I used to hang out. Before things got all weird and complicated, that is."

"It sounds so nice to live in a small town." Summer said wistfully, sitting down suddenly in the middle of the river court. "You know, where everyone knows everyone else and money isn't the only thing on their minds."

Brooke sat down next to her, smoothening out the back of her denim skirt as she did. "It is nice. You know, no matter how bad things got here, Tree Hill will always be home to me. I can't imagine living anywhere else."

Summer and Brooke both turned suddenly, hearing the engine of a car and watching as a familiar looking car pulled up next to theirs.

"Hey, isn't that…" Summer pointed at the car. The two boys got out.

"Lucas?" Brooke said incredulously.

"Ryan?" Summer said, leaping up to greet him. "What are you doing here?"

Ryan walked over to her. "Actually, Lucas is showing me around."

"That's awesome!" said Summer, bouncing up and down. "Brooke's showing me around. Oh," she said suddenly. "How rude of me. Ryan, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is my friend Ryan."

"Hey, Brooke."

"Hi," Brooke replied, inspecting him critically. _Wow_, she thought, _he's cute. _

"And you're Lucas," Summer told him. "Sorry about earlier. It wasn't nice of us to just gape at you while you were trying to help. It's just…we expected a Cohen. You know, gawky. Nerdy. And you're…well, you're hot."

"Uh…thanks, I think." Lucas shot Ryan an amused glance. Ryan tried not to crack up. Clearly Lucas would take a while getting used to Summer.

After a moment of looking between both Lucas and Brooke curiously and ignoring the warning glances Ryan was shooting, Summer said, "Wait, do I detect a chill in the air? What went down with the two of you?"

"Summer," Ryan hissed.

Neither Lucas nor Brooke spoke. Than Lucas turned to Ryan. "Hey, we've still got a lot of places to go see. We should get going. Nice seeing you again, Summer."

"Bye, Ryan," Brooke said pointedly.

"Bye, Brooke," Ryan shot her an apologetic look.

"Bye, Lucas." Summer waved at him. "We'll meet again."

* * *

There was not a single comic book store. Seth had walked nearly ten blocks and had yet to come across even one comic book store. It was maddening.

"Hey, can I help you?"

Seth turned around. It was a boy. His age. Tall. Dark-haired. Definitely a jock. So what was he doing, talking to Seth?

"No, it's okay," Seth said nervously, anticipating a wisecrack about his hair or his clothes or just himself in general.

"Because you look lost," The boy continued. "And I could help you. I've lived here pretty much my whole life."

"Well," Seth stuttered. "I was…I was looking for a comic book store."

"Sure, I know one. It's pretty close, too."

"You read comic books?" Seth said disbelievingly.

"Guilty as charged. I'm Nathan."

"I'm Seth," said Seth, eyeing his basketball jersey. "You're a jock."

"Not a big fan of labels, but basically, yeah."

"So, you read comic books and you help poor geeky out-of-towners?" Seth inquired. "What the hell kinda jock are you?"

Walking to his car Nathan turned around and smiled. "Well, if I told you that, than I'd have to kill you." He got into the driver's seat.

_Works for me_, Seth thought, going around the other side of the car to sit on the passenger side.

**And that's the end of chapter 3...let me know what you think! Feedback very much appreciated (even if you hate it). **


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, so by the end of this chapter, everyone will know everyone else and then the real drama can start. But for now, just bear with me, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Don't know them, don't own them, don't sue me.**

**Warning: Language and slash in chapters to come.**

"So what's going on?" Marissa asked Peyton, who had calmed down by then.

"You mean, why was I bawling my eyes out in public? Where do I start? My life is a total mess right now. I just threw the boy I love out of my house. I was a bitch to my best friend. I made out with her boyfriend. I – "

"Whoa, okay, stop." Marissa said, holding up her hands. "Let me get this straight, you made out with your best friend's boyfriend, but he's not the boy you love, right?"

"No. I mean, I love Lucas…as a friend. But nothing more."

"Wait, Lucas is your best friend's boyfriend?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Peyton took a sip of her latte.

"Well, I am staying in his mother's restaurant."

"You're staying here, at the café?"

"Uh-huh. And well, I only briefly saw Lucas, but nice work, girl." Marissa laughed.

Peyton pretended to glare at her. "You're not exactly making me feel better." She took another sip of her coffee and when she looked up, she gasped and ducked her head. "Oh, shit, it's Brooke."

"Hey, you know Brooke?" asked Marissa.

"Yes, she's the ex-best friend!" Peyton said. Marissa's mouth dropped open, but she managed to gather herself as Summer and Brooke began walking toward them.

"Hey, Sum," she called. "Hi, Brooke."

"Coop!" Summer made her way over to her.

"Hi, Marissa," Brooke said and followed Summer, but stopped short when she saw who Marissa was sitting across from.

"Hey, Summer, I'm gonna get some air, okay?" Shooting Peyton a glare, she turned on her heel and walked out. Peyton sighed, put down her coffee and excused herself. She followed Brooke out.

"Brooke!"

Brooke whirled around. "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I've said this a million times before, but I really mean it this time. I'm done with Lucas. I swear."

"You know what, you're right! You have said this a million times, Peyton and I've just stopped caring anymore. I trusted you, time and time again, and you proved me wrong. And you may be done with Lucas, but I am done with you. Just stay the hell away from me!"

With that final word, Brooke stalked off.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Nathan pulled up outside the comic book store. To Seth, it was a dream come true. It was bigger than the store back in Newport and it just seemed newer…shinier. It was probably just because Seth had seen the inside of the store back home so many times.

"Knock yourself out," Nathan said, unlocking the doors.

"Oh, I'm not buying," Seth told him. "Sometimes I just go inside and sit on the folding chairs and look at the comic books. You know how people like to spend time with their friends? Well, comic books are my friends."

"You sound sad," Nathan observed. "And lonely. I'm sure you have friends. Who'd you come with?"

"My…well, okay, I do have friends."

"And a girlfriend? What about a girlfriend?" Nathan leaned against his door, looking at Seth.

"Uh…well, okay, I have a girlfriend – Summer."

"And is she like you?"

"You mean nerdy?" Seth asked, laughing a little uneasily. "No, she's one of the prettiest, most popular girls in my school."

Nathan swatted Seth on the arm. "Comic books are your friends? Dude, your girlfriend is one of the most popular girls in your school – and you're lonely?"

"She's not my girlfriend." D'oh! Seth inwardly smacked himself.

Nathan looked bewildered. "But you just said – "

"You know what, I don't know what I'm talking about? Let's go." Seth reached to open his door but Nathan turned on central locking. "No, not until you tell me. Is she your girlfriend or isn't she?"

"She's kind of…" Seth started helplessly. "Well, everyone thinks she is."

"So what, she's just pretending to be?"

"Something like that."

"But why?" Nathan asked.

"Uh-uh. You're not getting that out of me."

"Wait, let me guess. You like someone else and she's dating you to make them jealous?"

"Nope."

"Okay. You're actually an heir to the throne and desperately a need a wife?"

Seth laughed. "Not exactly, Nate. I'd just let it go if I were you."

"Nate," Nathan mused. "No one really calls me that."

"Well, I'm going to call you that, so get used to it," Seth replied, unlocking his door and sliding out. Nathan did likewise.

"Get used to it, huh? I guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"I guess so," Seth replied and they walked in.

Nathan begun heading over to the magazine department. "I'll hold you to it," he called. Seth couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Brooke's cell phone rung. Unknown number. She flipped it open.

"Hey." It was Summer. "Where you at?"

"Home," said Brooke. "Where'd you get my number?"

"Your ex-bestie, Peyton. Brooke, she's really nice."

"Summer, I really don't have time for this. What's up?"

"Lucas is having a party," Summer said.

"So?" Brooke replied impatiently.

"So he specifically asked for you."

"Really?" Brooke sounded doubtful. "Where?"

"Uh, his brother's house. What's his name?"

"You mean Nathan?"

"Uh, yeah, him. So, um, be there or be square, okay?"

"Okay, Summer," Brooke said, still suspicious but curious to see if what Summer said was actually true. "See you then."

As Summer hung up, Peyton, who she had just got acquainted with, looked at her with admiration.

"You realize you just made that up on the spot, right? I mean, you haven't asked Lucas, you don't even _know _Nathan – "

"That's where you guys come in," Summer interrupted. "Peyton, you ask Nathan. Coop, do me a favour and ask Lucas."

Peyton and Marissa exchanged glances. "Fine," they both said in unison. Marissa sighed. "Where do you think I'd find Lucas?"

"With Ryan," Summer said. "They're together."

"And Nathan?" Peyton asked. "Oh, wait, you guys don't know him. I'll just call him."

* * *

"Peyton, no. I can't," Nathan ducked out of the store.

"Please. Summer really wants this," Peyton pleaded.

"Wait, Summer, as in Seth's girlfriend?" _Or sort of girlfriend, _Nathan added inwardly.

"Who's Seth? Hold on," she turned to Summer. "Hey, is your boyfriend's name Seth?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Summer, taking a bite out of her blueberry muffin. Peyton didn't answer, but instead replied to Nathan.

"Yeah, she's Seth's girlfriend," Peyton told him. "How do you know him?"

"He was lost. I rescued him off the road," Nathan replied, glancing inside. Seth hadn't even noticed he'd left. "Do you think it's just a freakish coincidence, though? You never know."

"I don't think so, Nathan. So what do you say? What are you gonna do in that big house all by yourself anyway?"

"Oh, alright," said Nathan eventually. "You can have it at my place. I suppose I'll have to be there. I'm hosting it, right?"

"Not exactly. Lucas is."

"Really? That's funny, he never mentioned anything about it to me."

Peyton hesitated. "That's because he doesn't know."

"What? Peyton – "

"Oops! Sorry, call waiting, gotta go. Bye." She hung up.

Nathan swore under his breath and then went back inside. Seth glanced up from the comic book he was flipping through. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Apparently, I'm having a party. Only I'm not. It's just at my house."

Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, you wanna come? It could be fun."

"You hardly know me," Seth told him.

"So come to the party," Nathan replied. "I'll _get _to know you. And maybe, just maybe, I'll find out your little secret."

* * *

Ryan's cell phone rung. He pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"Ry? It's Marissa."

"Oh, hey. Can we meet up sometime today? I feel like I've barely seen you."

"Um, yeah. Look, I actually needed to talk to Lucas."

Silence.

"Summer wanted me to," Marissa said hurriedly.

Without another word Ryan passed over the phone. "Hello?"

"Lucas? Marissa here."

"Hi, Marissa. What's up?"

"Okay, see, Summer told Brooke a little white lie and now we need you to host a party at Nathan's house."

"Alright," said Lucas. "It all makes sense now."

"It's a long story. Bottom line? Sum's ass is grass unless you help us out. You don't even need to do anything. Just come to the party and tell people you're hosting it. We'll do the inviting. Okay?"

"Fine," said Lucas, after only a moment's hesitation. "Well, then I guess I'll see you tonight then, Marissa."

"Bye," Marissa said, and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked.

Lucas sighed. "Fancy going to a party tonight?"

* * *

Back in the car, Seth turned to Nathan. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Karen's Café. I'm guessing that's where Luke'll be and we seriously need to sort this party stuff out."

"Hold on. First of all, who's Luke and why would he be at Karen's Café? Second of all, why would you need to discuss party stuff with him?"

"Duh. Luke – Lucas. He's my brother and his mother – "

"Owns the restaurant. I know. I'm staying there. Whoa, you're his _brother_?"

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"This is all too weird." Seth said. "It's like we're all meant to meet."

"Who knows?" Nathan said, parking the car. "Maybe we are."

* * *

Seth and Nathan both walked into the café to see Peyton, Marissa and Summer all sitting at one table, hunched over some sort of list.

"Hey, guys," Seth called as they made their way over to the table. "What are you working on?"

Summer's head snapped up. "Duh, doofus. A party ain't a party without people. An invitation list."

Marissa also looked up. "Hey, Seth, this is Peyton. Peyton, this is Seth."

"Hi," Seth said shyly.

"Hey," Peyton responded.

Marissa turned to Nathan. "And you're Nathan, right? I'm Marissa and this is Summer."

"Nice to meet you both," Nathan said and kneeled down to look at the list.

"I'm allowed to look, right? I mean, it's not like it's happening at my house or anything."

"Well, aren't you a comedian today," Summer retorted. "Now, get to work."

"Okay," said Peyton. "So far we have Nathan, Lucas, Summer, Marissa, me, Brooke, Seth, Ryan, Mouth, Skills…"

"Mouth?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows at Peyton. "Skills? Seriously, what kind of friends do you have?"

Ignoring Seth's remark Peyton continued. "Junk, Fergie," (Seth tried to stifle his giggle. Summer glared at him) "Bevin, the rest of the cheerleaders."

"Cheerleaders?" Seth asked. "You know cheerleaders?"

"Actually, I _am _a cheerleader," Peyton said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Really? But you're so nice."

"Not all cheerleaders are evil people, Seth." Peyton smiled at him.

"Alright, so who next?" Marissa took control of the situation.

"Just tell everyone to bring a friend. Or two," Summer said. "Man, this party's going to be incredible."

**So next chapter'll be about the party! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! So this is the chapter about the party. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or OTH.**

Brooke stopped tentatively outside the front door of Nathan's house and was all prepared to knock when she realized that the pounding music inside would probably drown it out. Turning the knob of the door, and finding out it opened quite easily, she walked in and glanced around. It was a state of complete chaos. The keg was overflowing, Bevin was dancing on Nathan's dining table, wearing only her underwear, the music was on deafeningly loud and there were just people everywhere. The only people there that she knew were Lucas, Nathan, Summer and Peyton, who mysteriously made herself scarce the moment she walked in. Summer rushed over to her. "Hey, Brooke," she slurred, clearly drunk. "Isn't this party the best?"

Brooke gently pushed her away. "Yeah, it's great." She glanced at Lucas, chatting amiably with Nathan, who didn't appear too bothered by what was going on in his house. Lucas didn't look like he specially wanted her there but maybe it was all just an act. She walked purposefully upto the two of them. "Hi, Nathan. Hi, Lucas."

Lucas looked up, surprised. "Hi, Brooke."

"Hi, Brooke," Nathan answered. "Summer's a little tipsy."

"I noticed," Brooke said. "Hey, Luke, got a minute?"

Amazed at how civil Brooke was being, Lucas nodded and followed her outside, where everything was much calmer.

"So," she said. "Summer told me something, but I don't know whether to believe it or not."

"Well, if it came from Summer, I guess we'll never know, huh?"

Brooke sighed, deciding to take a different approach. "Lucas, did you ask Summer to invite me?"

Lucas took a deep breath and than shook his head. "But Brooke, I'm really glad I got this chance to talk to you because I wish I had. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Luke, but that doesn't change what you did."

"Brooke, I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say? Just give me a chance."

Brooke smiled sadly. "You know, if you had done this a year ago, I would have been really, really mad. In fact," she said, laughing a little. "I think I was. But now…maybe it's the arrival of Summer and her friends, I just feel a whole lot more reasonable. But Lucas, you have to promise me this. No more lies, okay? And no more sneaking around."

Lucas nodded. "I promise." He held his arms out for her and Brooke slid into his embrace. He squeezed her shoulder and pulled her close. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

Marissa got out of her car and walked toward the front door. She nearly missed Lucas and Brooke standing in the garden together.

"Uh, hey," she called, walking over to them.

Brooke smiled. "Hey, Marissa."

They had clearly reconciled, but Marissa couldn't help but notice that Lucas didn't seem as happy about it as Brooke did.

"So I guess the party's in full swing, right?" Marissa gestured toward the house.

"Pretty much," said Lucas. "There's barely enough space to breathe in there. Who did Summer tell everyone to bring again?"

"I think she said a friend," Marissa replied.

"Well, even if all our original guests brought their siblings, parents, grandparents and _all _their friends, it still doesn't account for everyone in there."

Marissa laughed. "Okay. I'm gonna see for myself."

"I'll join you," Brooke offered and they both begun walking toward the house. As soon as the door slammed behind them, another figure stepped into the garden.

"Lucas?"

"Hey, Seth."

"Hey. Look, sorry about what happened in the afternoon – "

"Yes, I know. You didn't mean to gape at me. Summer already apologized for that."

"No, really. I am sorry. It's just that when I saw you first I thought you, like, worked at the café or something. Your mom's so pretty and young-looking that I didn't think she could have a son our age."

"Yeah, well, she had me in high school. I might add, while she was best friends with _your _mom."

"It's weird, isn't it, though? The connections we all have with each other. Apparently Peyton and Marissa met just by chance. So did Nathan and I."

"Nathan and I? So what's the story there?" Lucas asked.

"No story," Seth responded. "He's been nice to me. Just like Ryan's been nice to you. Speaking of Ryan, where is he?"

"I'm not sure. He told me he was coming, but you never know. Things between him and Marissa seemed pretty strained."

"I wouldn't read too much into it," Seth said dismissively. "Things between Ryan and Marissa are always pretty strained. I used to care a lot, because I was afraid of our foursome breaking up and me being alone again, but now I don't really care."

"So you're not afraid of being alone anymore?" Lucas asked.

"It's just that…I don't know, this sounds stupid. I barely know you guys."

"C'mon, say it," Lucas urged.

"You four give me hope and when I'm with you all, I don't feel like I'll ever be alone." Seth blushed. "You can laugh now."

"Why?" asked Lucas. "I don't think it's funny. I think it's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me." He smiled at Seth.

Suddenly the door of the house was pulled open and Brooke stuck her head out. "Lucas Scott, get your ass back in here! Oh hi, Seth."

"Hi, Brooke." Lucas turned to Seth and motioned toward the door with his head. "You wanna go in?"

Seth shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Lucas walked in and was immediately pulled into the guest bedroom by Brooke. Seth watched them go and sighed. There were some things Summer and him just didn't do unless in public. That was one of them. He headed toward Nathan.

"Hey, Nate."

"Seth!" Nathan exclaimed and held out his hand for a high-five. "Dude, you made it!"

"Yeah," said Seth, reaching out and slapping Nathan's outstretched palm. "I had to walk, like, the entire way because I wasn't smart enough to just get a cab or ask someone to bring me like Marissa and Summer."

"You should've just called me!" Nathan said, slapping his shoulder in a friendly way. "I would've picked you up."

"Nah, it's okay," said Seth, waving his hand dismissively. "It's not a big deal. I'm more of a video game kinda guy back home. I don't get much exercise – it's good for me."

"If you're sure," Nathan shrugged. He grabbed Seth's shoulders and steered him toward the keg. "C'mon, let's get drunk."

"I'm not really an alcohol kind of guy," Seth said hesitantly.

"You're not really a lot-of-things kinda guy," Nathan said, grabbing a glass, filling it and downing it. "Didn't I tell you I don't like labels?" Filling another glass, Nathan handed it to Seth. "Drink up.

**Sorry that's it's so short! Anyway, thanks for reading. I know the Brucas makeup was not as drawn out as I would have liked it to be, but I can't have too main characters fighting for most of the story. Also, the next chapter's pretty explosive, as compared to the others, so don't give up on me just yet. Will be updating soon. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

"Hey, Peyton," said Marissa, locating Peyton in the crowd of people near the speakers. Covering her ears she went over to her.

"Aren't you, like, going deaf already? Damn, this music is loud," she practically yelled.

"Not really," Peyton yelled back. "I'm used to loud music."

Marissa grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the speakers. "I need to talk to you," she said in her normal voice.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas and Brooke are back together. I saw them outside as I arrived. They looked pretty cozy back there." Marissa looked at Peyton sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I know that must hurt."

"Well, what hurts me the most is really that Brooke would forgive Lucas and not me, when I'm the one she's known her whole life. Lucas is just some guy."

"Maybe that's the point," said Marissa. "Maybe it's because she's known you her whole life. It's that much more trust you've broken. Look, I'm just telling it the way I see it. But…I was talking about the fact that Brooke is with...well, are you sure you don't love Lucas?"

"Lucas?" Peyton scoffed. "I don't think so. There's only one guy I'll ever love and, trust me, it's not him."

"You sound pretty certain," Marissa remarked.

"I am," Peyton replied. "I've been thinking about it for a while and I'm completely sure now." She sighed. "Too bad I pretty much told the love of my life to stay away from me."

Marissa smiled at her. "Well, if it helps, my love life's in a pretty bad condition as well."

"Really?" Peyton asked. "But, I mean, you're with Ryan."

"Yeah, but…things just aren't the same. We've barely spoken all day and he seemed pretty mad when I asked for Lucas on the phone."

"But…do you love him?" Peyton looked at her.

"I don't know why love is suddenly such an important issue. I mean, you could love someone with all your heart and not be able to be with them. Do I love him? I don't know. It doesn't really matter."

* * *

"Hey, where are you, man?"

"I don't think I'm gonna make it, Lucas." Ryan rolled over on his bed. "I'm not in the mood for a party. You tell Marissa I said hi, though, okay?"

"Why don't you come down here and tell her yourself?" Lucas demanded. "It's not that bad. It may not live up to the standards of Newport parties, but it's pretty decent, if I do say so myself."

"Lucas…"

"Please?"

"Look, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan hung up.

* * *

Four drinks later and Seth could barely walk straight. Nathan helped him across the room and led him over to a couch. "Look, dude, I told you to stop at two."

"You had six!" Seth said defensively, slurring his words.

"Yes, but I'm a serial drinker. You…are clearly not. C'mon, let's get you home." He tried to lift Seth but Seth wouldn't get up.

"Can't I just…like, stay here?" Seth asked sleepily, stretching out lazily on the couch, his eyes closed. Nathan looked down at the boy.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose you can," Nathan said. "Wait here."

He stood up and went over to Marissa. "Hey, Marissa, don't wait for Seth, okay? He can sleep here tonight. He's pretty drunk."

"Seth is drunk?" Marissa asked incredulously. "Alright, I'll tell the others."

Nathan went back over to Seth. The party had died down considerably and there was only a small group of people still standing around. "Why don't you sleep it off?" Nathan asked Seth. "Do you, like, need a blanket or anything?"

Seth shook his head. "Hey, Nate, you wanna know a secret?" He leaned over so that his mouth was right next to Nathan's ear. Nathan knelt down in front of him.

"What is it, Seth?"

"You wanna know the real reason Summer's pretending to be my girlfriend?"

Nathan nodded and leaned in eagerly. He waited for the whispered answer but nothing came. Looking at Seth, Nathan realized he had, while talking, dozed off right on the couch. Sighing, he patted Seth on the head and walked away. He would know soon enough.

* * *

Two hours later Lucas and Brooke emerged from the guest room. Brooke looked extremely cheerful but Lucas was almost grimacing. Marissa waved at them both from across the room, where she was still talking to Peyton. Brooke smiled and Lucas waved half-heartedly before going over to Nathan.

"Hey, Nathan, I'm gonna head back." He rubbed his eyes. "It's getting kinda late."

"Okay, well, I hope you had fun," Nathan said. "Even though I did most of the hosting. What was the point of that anyway?"

"I think Summer had some sort of twisted idea that if Brooke thought I had invited her specially, she might forgive me and we could get back together."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Alright. Well, see you, bro." Lucas held out a fist. Nathan hit it gently with his own.

As Lucas begun walking out, Marissa bade her goodbyes to Peyton and after waving at Nathan, she followed Lucas out.

"Hey, Lucas?"

He turned around.

"How are you getting home?"

He pointed to his car.

"Oh, look, I hate to ask but – "

"Sure," Lucas said. "It's on my way. Hop in."

* * *

Ryan's cell phone rung. He got up quickly from his bed and walked over to the side table where it lay. "Hello?"

"Ryan, hi. It's Kirsten."

"Oh, hey."

"I know it's a little late, but I figured the four of you wouldn't have turned in early on your first day. I have some news."

"Yeah?"

Ryan pressed the phone to his ear and as he listened, his expression went from curious to completely shocked.

"Tell Seth, alright?"

"Sure," Ryan said, and hung up, still in a daze. That was definitely not what he expected. He heard the door opposite theirs slam. Leaping up he rushed over and knocked. Marissa opened it, surprised.

"Ryan, hey. Why didn't you come to the – "

"Marissa, something happened."

And as he told her, her expression changed to what his had been when he found out.

"Oh my God," Marissa said. "Ryan, what are we gonna do?

**Okay, I will be updating ASAP. Hope you liked it and if so, please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is REALLY short, so sorry! Yes, you will find out the news Kirsten gave Ryan, maybe some of you already saw it coming. Thanks a ton to the reviewers - you're what keeps me going with the story. ;)**

The next morning Seth groggily opened his eyes, blinked and took in the unfamiliar surrounding. Nathan walked into the living room, breakfast on a tray and what had happened the previous night came rushing back to him.

Seth groaned and tried to sit up, but his head was killing him, the way only a hangover can.

Nathan put down the tray on the dining table and walked over to him, smiling. "Goodmorning, sleepyhead."

Seth sat up. "What time is it?"

"Just before twelve. You were knocked out for awhile."

"Twelve?" Seth said, alarmed. "I should be getting back."

"No, wait," said Nathan. "I made you breakfast."

Seth's eyebrows shot up. "You made me breakfast?"

"Not exactly," Nathan admitted. "Actually, I made myself breakfast but you know, there's enough for two."

Seth smiled at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were the lonely one."

Nathan set the tray down in front of him. "You don't know better," he replied.

* * *

Marissa was down at the café when a dark haired boy walked in. He looked around and when he didn't seem to have found what he was looking for, he turned around and walked back out. Marissa, who was curious and besides, who had been looking for someone to talk to, stood up and followed him out.

"Hey," she called.

The boy turned around. "Hey," he said distractedly.

"I don't mean to sound interfering or anything, but what happened back in the café? You looked like you were looking for someone."

"I was," the boy replied. "This girl. She's not answering her door so I came down here."

"Well, I wish I could help," Marissa said. "But I barely know anyone here. I'm actually just down for a vacation. I'm Marissa, by the way."

The boy smiled. "Jake. Look, I have to go, but I hope I see you around sometime."

"Me too," Marissa said, and her eyes followed him long after he'd turned around and started walking away.

* * *

Ryan angrily stabbed his keypad as he tried Seth's cell phone number again. When he was unable to get through to him again he tried Summer's.

"Hello?"

"Summer?"

"No, this is Brooke. Ryan, right?"

"Yeah…" he said, confused as to why Brooke was answering Summer's cell phone.

"Summer was practically passed out last night, so I took her home," Brooke filled him in. "When I saw your name, I thought it must be something important. She's still asleep, but I can have her call you back."

"No, I'll just get a cab and come over there," Ryan said. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Brooke, and gave him her address.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you," Ryan said, and hung up.

* * *

"Not that that wasn't all really good," Seth said, after he was finished eating. "But I should really get home. Ryan'll be worried."

"Let me drop you," Nathan suggested. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Seth shrugged. "Whatever."

Nathan stood up and went to get the car keys. Seth leaned forward and begun to retie his shoelaces, when he remembered something that he might have said the previous night, a vague memory of just a few sentences, but it caused him to stop in his tracks.

As Nathan came back into the room, Seth eyed him. "Nate, did I tell you anything last night?"

"You mean, apart from the reason Summer's just pretending to be your girlfriend?" Nathan asked, his eyes twinkling.

Seth's jaw dropped.

"Dude, chill out," Nathan said, walking over to the door. "You didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. Now, c'mon, get your ass out."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Seth followed Nathan out.

* * *

"Seth, where the hell have you been?" Ryan and Seth had crossed paths in the café, Seth on his way upstairs and Ryan on his way to Brooke's.

"I was…I got drunk – "

"Seth, I have something to tell you," Ryan said. He looked completely serious.

"Ry, you're scaring me," Seth said, looking concerned. "What is it?"

"Kirsten called me last night," Ryan said. "We're not going back to Newport."

"What do you mean, we're not going back to Newport? You're not, like, shitting me, are you, Ry?"

Ryan sighed. "Seth, I swear I'm telling you the truth. That's the reason we were sent here in the first place. Sandy was offered a job. He was going to take over Caleb's job, remember? Well, that job requires him to be here, in Tree Hill. Apparently Kirsten and Sandy had this planned for months but there was some financial stuff they needed to sort out and they didn't want us there."

Seth seemed to be speechless.

"They're both coming in a couple of months with all our stuff." Ryan paused. "Seth, you understand what I'm saying, don't you? We're moving here."

**Sorry if that was too predictable or outlandish, but I needed this to happen and didn't know how else to do it. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

"I just can't believe you guys are all _moving _here," Brooke said excitedly.

Ryan grinned sheepishly. "Well, Seth and I are, yeah."

"So am I!" Summer said, bouncing back into the room, forgetting all about her hangover. "I just talked to my dad. He says where he works is closer to Tree Hill anyway."

Ecstatic, she threw her arms around a still shocked Seth and, for the benefit of the others, gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. He gave a small smile. It appeared the news was still sinking in.

Marissa was particularly subdued. Peyton looked at her sympathetically. Marissa would be going back to Newport without her friends, while they all had fun in Tree Hill – together.

"Look, it's okay," Peyton said, going to sit beside her. "Just talk to your mom. Maybe go back, settle things with her. She'll want to do what's best for you, won't she?"

Marissa shook her head. "My mom's not like that. I suppose that's all there is to it. I'm gonna book an earlier flight. I don't know if I'll be able to stay here, knowing that I have to leave alone. Peyton," she said, smiling a forced smile at her friend's concerned expression. "I'll be fine."

Lucas walked into Brooke's room. Brooke stood up and kissed him. Kissing her back for a moment, he turned to Ryan. "What's going on?"

Ryan had taken Seth and Nathan over to Brooke's house to share the news, but before he told Brooke he wanted Marissa, Lucas and Peyton (much to Brooke's annoyance) to be there as well.

"Seth, Summer and I are moving here. Sandy – Seth's dad – got a job here."

"What?" Lucas turned to Marissa first. "What about – "

"Look, it's fine," said Marissa, a little impatiently. She stood up from where she was sitting on the bed. "I should go."

Smiling briefly at Lucas, she walked out. Lucas walked after her.

"Marissa!"

"What?" she said, turning around. Lucas was surprised to see her wet eyes.

"We'll find a way to get you to stay too." Lucas said. "It won't be the same without you."

"There's nothing you can do," Marissa replied. "You should be glad that the other guys are staying. I'm just putting a damper on it. They should be excited, not worrying about me." She sighed. "I'm just gonna go and book my flight." With that, she turned around and walked out.

Lucas went back into the room, feeling a little hopeless and just in time to hear Nathan ask Ryan, "So what are you going to do about school?"

"Kirsten told me they're trying for admission at a school called Tree Hill High."

"Tree Hill High?" Brooke squealed. "That's where we go! This is going to be so awesome!"

Ryan smiled at her, but it was a preoccupied smile. It was pretty clear his mind was elsewhere and Brooke was pretty sure she knew why.

"It's Marissa, isn't it?"

Ryan nodded.

"Don't worry," Brooke reached out a reassuring hand and put it on Ryan's shoulder. "It'll all work out. I promise."

Ryan looked at her. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Ryan, just trust me on this," Brooke squeezed his shoulder and than turned back to Summer. Ryan couldn't help but to stare after her.

* * *

Marissa was walking blindly back to the café, the tears streaming freely from her eyes. She'd always thought of herself as a vital part of the group. She thought the other three had too. But now it looked as though they'd be too busy having fun with their new friends to even remember they once used to be close.

"Hey!"

Marissa looked up, startled, as she collided hard with someone. Preparing to hurriedly apologize and then walk away, she realized who it was.

"Jake." She couldn't control the emotion in her voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Marissa, what's wrong?" When fresh tears leaked down her face Jake gently took her shoulders and steered her over to a bench across the café on the sidewalk. He sat her down and then seated himself down next to her.

And just like that Marissa found herself telling a virtual stranger about the news Ryan had told her the previous night, her hopeless situation at home, her unfixable problems with Ryan, everything. And Jake took it all in, and was sympathetic, but never passed judgement. He comforted her when she cried and offered his advice.

And then he had to go. After a brief conversation with someone on his phone, he turned to her apologetically.

"Look, I gotta go," Jake said. "That was my mom. She needs my help. But it was really great getting to know you."

Marissa smiled at him through her tears. "Thanks so much, Jake."

"It's no problem." He extended his hand to Marissa. "And somehow, I don't think this will be the last time I ever see you. We'll meet again." He smiled one last time at her before turning around and leaving.

* * *

As Nathan drove Seth back to the café (Seth had wanted to walk, Nathan refused to listen to him) he turned to him.

"Hey, so you're gonna start going to our school, huh?"

Seth nodded. "That's the plan."

"You're aware that the first day of our senior year is tomorrow, right?"

Seth looked at Nathan. "You serious? Wow, this has been one fucked-up vacation."

"You're not as surprised as I thought you'd be," Nathan said.

"I just don't know what to expect. Ever since I got here yesterday, it's just been like this huge rollercoaster ride. It's insane."

Nathan grinned.

"So…" Seth said. "What's this semester got in store for us?"

"Hmm," Nathan said. "We have the second Boy Toy auction. We had another one last year, but I guess the school wasn't creative enough to come up with another way to earn money for charity. And, well, as soon I take the tryouts and finalise the team, we have one really important match coming up. Another of those Secret Sparkle things. What else? Uh, the spring fling. The school play, if you're into that sort of stuff. That's about it for this term."

"Whoa, sounds pretty eventful. So how many dances exactly do you have in a year?"

"Three," Nathan replied. "Spring fling, winter formal and of course, prom."

Seth sighed. "Well, one thing's for sure," he remarked, glancing out of the window. "This year is sure gonna be interesting."

* * *

Alone, after Ryan had gone back to the café with Lucas and Summer had run off after Marissa, Brooke lay down on her bed, thinking. She wondered what she would have done if Ryan and the gang hadn't shown up. She was having a miserable and isolated time, but now it looked like she was about to have more fun than she'd had in a long time.

"Brooke?"

Brooke shot up. It was Peyton. "What do you want, Peyton?" Brooke demanded, lying back down again.

"What do I want? Brooke, I want to fix things. I'm so tired of fighting and I don't know what more I can say, except that I'm so, so sorry."

Brooke glared stonily at her.

"Look, Brooke, you have Lucas back. And if you don't want me to, I will never talk to him again. Please believe me."

Looking at Peyton's incredibly remorseful face and her tear-filled eyes, Brooke took a deep breath and eventually offered her a slight smile. Peyton's expression was hopeful.

"Hoes over bros," she finally said, and Peyton grabbed her in a hug. Brooke patted her shoulder and found she was actually glad to have her friend back. She pulled away.

"So, you ready for school tomorrow?" Brooke asked. "It's senior year. Let's make this year a good one, okay? No more fighting."

Peyton nodded. "Definitely. And no more drama, right?"

Brooke looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you freaking kidding me? A year with no drama? What kind of messed year are you trying to make me have?"

Peyton grinned. Same old Brooke.

* * *

Marissa pulled out her plain black laptop from her bag and laid it on the bed. Pulling open the screen and turning it on, she got onto her stomach and, resting on her elbows with her legs in the air, she logged on and typed "online flight booking" into Google. She picked the most likely result.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Marissa called.

Ryan walked in. "Hey," he said, and sat down on Summer's bed. "You're really going, huh?"

"Yup," Marissa said, as lightly as she could. She had spent over fifteen minutes in the bathroom, sobbing her eyes out, and was all cried out. She saw that there were a couple of free seats for a flight that very night at ten-forty. She clicked on it.

"Found anything?" Ryan asked. Marissa nodded, typing in her credit card number.

"When is it?" Ryan asked.

"Tonight," Marissa replied. "I thought, the sooner, the better. Besides, what am I going to do while you guys are at school tomorrow?"

"Tonight?" Ryan said, shocked. "But you were supposed to be here two weeks."

"Things change, Ryan." After successfully booking her ticket, Marissa shut down her computer and closed it.

"Marissa."

"What?"

Ryan looked away, wearily. "Nothing. Never mind. I'm going to my room."

He walked out, without so much as a glance back at her.

* * *

"Here it is," Nathan stopped outside the café. "You're home for the next…what, two months?"

"That's right," Seth said, unbuckling his seat belt. He was about to get out of the car when he turned to face Nathan. "Listen…thanks, Nate."

"For the lift? No problem."

"No," said Seth. "I mean, also for the lift. Just, thanks for…everything, the comic book store, letting me stay over when I was drunk, making me breakfast. Thank you for talking to me that day on the street. I really appreciate it and…I just wanted you to know that."

Nathan's face broke into smile. "You're welcome, Seth."

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving tonight," said Summer sulkily. She had just come back from Brooke's and Marissa had told her what she was planning to do.

"It's okay, Sum," Marissa said. "You'll be having too much fun here anyway to miss me."

"Don't say that!" Summer said fiercely. "I'm gonna miss you everyday you aren't here. I just wish you had some more time."

Marissa nodded. "So do I," she said, but her voice was detached and sounded cold to Summer's ears. Unsure of what to do next Summer leaned forward and hugged her friend, who remained stiff in her embrace.

* * *

"Here's to Marissa," Lucas toasted. They were all sitting at one huge table at the café and it was nine-thirty. The others agreed and raised their glasses, but Marissa checked her watch distractedly. It was supposed to be a sort of farewell for her, but she had been totally out of it so far.

"Maybe it's time I left." she said, standing up. "I don't want to miss my flight."

Summer leapt up and threw her arms around her. Brooke stood up and hugged her next. Peyton was behind her and did likewise. Ryan stepped forward and kissed her cheek. Seth waved from his place on one of the chairs and Nathan said, "Bye, Marissa. It was nice meeting you." She nodded at all of them.

"Thanks, guys. I'm gonna miss you all." She turned to Lucas, who had previously offered to drive her. "C'mon, let's go."

They left. Summer turned to Brooke, with tears in her eyes. "I miss her already." Brooke smiled and patted her hand comfortingly. Peyton had also gone very quiet. She had some really nice talks with Marissa and had found she could really relate to her.

Brooke turned to Ryan, who was staring after the door long after Marissa and Lucas had walked out of it. "Ryan, are you okay?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he nodded. "Sure." Maybe he could start over in Tree Hill. Maybe things would be a whole lot less complicated without Marissa.

As Lucas pulled into the parking lot for the airport, Marissa begun to pick up her things.

"You didn't bring much," Lucas observed. Marissa shrugged.

"I meant to buy everything here." She hauled her backpack over her shoulder. "Well, thanks, Lucas. For bringing me here."

"No problem," Lucas replied. "But, Marissa – I meant what I said. We'll find a way to get you back."

Smiling at him, Marissa begun to walk toward the airport.


	9. Chapter 8

**So this is my longest chapter so far. School starts tomorrow though, so it may be a little time before I update next. **

**For those of you who thought Marissa was gone for good, think again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hey, this place is bigger than I expected," Summer commented, standing outside Tree Hill High, with Ryan and Seth on either side of her. She had been really down since Marissa had left the previous night, but that morning she'd been slightly more cheerful.

Ryan nodded in agreement. Seth took a deep breath. The three of them walked in.

"Summer! Ryan!"

"Seth!"

Brooke and Nathan fought their way through the crowd to get to their friends.

"Hi," Summer said, sounding uncharacteristically melancholy.

"Hey, Nate," Seth greeted him. Nathan smiled at Ryan and Summer before taking Seth and steering him down the hall.

"Show me your time table," he said, holding his hand out.

Digging deep into his pocket, Seth produced.

"Awesome!" Nathan said, happily. "We have four classes together today! English, World Civ., Chemistry and Biology. Actually, we have that right now. Great, I'll have a partner."

They walked to the biology lab and seated themselves at two desks near the back. They were one of the first to come in, but the classroom slowly filled up. Lucas and Summer were also in their class.

The teacher walked in. "Goodmorning, class." He took off his glasses, cleaned them and slipped them back onto the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'm Mr. Gordon and I will be your biology teacher this year."

Nathan made a face. Mr. Gordon had been a teacher at Tree Hill High for years and had a reputation of being a serious killjoy.

"Well, first things first," Mr. Gordon said, rubbing his hands together as he looked at the class. "For this year, _I _will be picking your partners. Now don't look so shocked," he continued. "It'll be a good way to branch out, you know, meet some new people."

Nathan rolled his eyes and turned apologetically to Seth. The odds were that they wouldn't be together and Seth would be stuck with some random weirdo. Atleast Nathan knew everyone in the class, it'd be okay for him.

"Okay," Mr. Gordon picked up the register and read out a few names and alongside, their partners' names. "Seth Cohen," Mr. Gordon said. Seth raised his hand. "Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled from across the classroom. Seth sighed in relief.

"Mouth McFadden," Mr. Gordon called. "Let's see…oh, Summer Roberts."

Summer couldn't believe her luck – or lack thereof. She'd been in a room which definitely had an abundance of hot guys, and yet she'd gotten this geek. She could've got Lucas, but no, Cohen had to go get Lucas.

Mr. Gordon read a few more names out. "Nathan Scott…and Antwon Taylor."

Nathan picked up his things and walked over to Skills's desk. "Hey, man."

"Yo, what you been upto, dawg?" Skills said, high-fiving him. "I feel like I haven't seen you all summer."

"That's because you haven't," Nathan laughed. "I've been busy brushing up my basketball skills on the river court. Why haven't you guys been showing up?"

"I was visiting my grandparents in Oklahoma," Skills said. "And Mouth was screwing that new girl, Rachel."

Nathan looked shocked. "Really?"

Skills laughed. "Nah. Mouth was lying at home, dreaming of screwing that new girl, Rachel."

Nathan grinned. That sounded more like Mouth.

Speaking of Mouth, across the room, Mouth was trying desperately to start a conversation with the feisty little brunette he had gotten partnered with.

"So, um, how long have you been in Tree Hill?" Mouth asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Summer gave him a disgusted look. "Why are you speaking to me?" she snapped, trying to make eye contact with Lucas. He didn't seem to be looking her way.

* * *

"Death Cab? Are you serious?" Lucas asked Seth. They'd been discussing music, and found they had a lot more in common than they thought.

"Why, do you like them?"

"Like 'em? I love them," Lucas replied. "But I'm not a huge fan of their new album."

"Yes, that's exactly what I – "

Mr. Gordon passed by and smacked Seth rather hard on the back of the head. "Less chitter chatter," he hissed.

Seth glared at his back and rubbed his head. "Ow. Is he even allowed to do that? Hit new kids? Well, actually, to be fair, he may not even have known. He didn't ask Summer or I to introduce ourselves."

"Oh, he knows," Lucas said airily. "He doesn't believe in giving preferential treatment to the new kids."

"Preferential treatment?" Seth asked. "By asking us to tell the class who we are?"

And then suddenly Mr. Gordon was at their side, glaring down at them. "I said, _no talking._" With a final glare at the two of them, he walked away.

* * *

"Hi, Nathan," Brooke grabbed Nathan, as he was coming out of his Biology class.

"Hi, Brooke," Nathan said. "What's up?"

"I just had English," Brooke said. "With Ryan…he is _so _cute!"

"Brooke, you have a boyfriend," Nathan reminded her. "Hello – Lucas?"

"Whatever. I'm allowed to look at other guys. He owes me for the whole Peyton thing. Hey, wasn't Seth in your Bio. class? Why isn't he with you?"

"Because he's with Lucas." Nathan wasn't quite sure why that bothered him so much. Seth was entitled to make friends with whoever he wanted, but it was obvious to Nathan that Lucas and Seth had way more in common than Nathan and Seth did. They had spent the entire class talking and laughing, and Nathan had felt maybe a tad left out. Lucas was the obvious choice for a friend, but he didn't have to like it.

"You don't sound happy," Brooke observed, as they walked down the hall.

"I am," Nathan said. "Really. It's just…well, you know, if it weren't for me, the group wouldn't even have met Seth."

"That's not entirely true," Brooke said. "I knew Summer. Peyton met Marissa. Lucas befriended Ryan. Eventually, we would have met Seth. Look, Nathan," she said, stopping him and turning to face him. "All I'm saying is – you can't expect Seth to just follow you around everywhere. He's going to make new friends. Maybe you should just back off a little. You know, give him some space."

Nathan sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, I'm glad we had this little talk." Brooke patted his arm reassuringly, and walked into her next class.

* * *

"Hey, Nate," Seth said, at lunch time, sliding his tray down next to Nathan's and sitting down. "Where'd you disappear to after Biology?"

"Did I?" Nathan asked casually. "Sorry for that."

"So I thought maybe we could hang out after school," Seth suggested. "If you wanted to."

"Sorry, can't," Nathan replied breezily. "I'm taking basketball tryouts."

Seth's face fell and Nathan felt bad. "How about tonight?"

Seth shook his head. "Actually, I'm going over to Lucas's tonight to look at some Cds. He has some really good stuff."

"Oh," said Nathan. "When did you decide that?"

"In class," Seth said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Nathan said. He turned away from Seth and engaged someone else in conversation, leaving Seth wondering what he'd done wrong.

* * *

"Hey, Summer," Brooke said, bouncing up to her. Noting her friend's annoyed expression, she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, first I get paired up with this total geek in my Biology class," said Summer angrily. "Then I totally screw up my surprise Calculus test. Why are they even allowed to give surprise tests on our first day? And then I tripped in the hallway and totally made a fool of myself in front of…" Summer stopped herself before she could say 'Lucas'. "Uh…that hot bald guy. You know, the one who plays basketball."

"I take it you mean Skills?" Brooke said, laughing. "And yes, they are allowed to give surprise tests on the first day. Also, who's this total geek?"

Summer waved her hand dismissively. "His name was, like, Nose or something."

"I think you mean Mouth," Brooke said, frowning. "And he's not. He's actually really nice."

"Whatever," Summer said. "Hey, isn't it your birthday tomorrow? Karen said it was on Saturday."

"It is," said Brooke. "But I don't really wanna have a big party. Maybe we'll all just go out to dinner or to a club or something."

"Sounds great," said Summer. "I just wish Coop was here to enjoy it with us."

* * *

"Marissa, honey?" Julie knocked on her daughter's door. "Are you alright?"

Marissa, who had been lying facedown on her bed, looked up. "I'm fine, mom," she called.

Julie pushed open the door.

"I said I'm fine, mom!" Marissa said impatiently.

"Marissa, it's pretty clear you're not fine. Kirsten told me what happened. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"It's not a big deal," Marissa lied. "And I'm really tired. So do you mind if I just went back to sleep?"

Julie, understanding that Marissa needed some time on her own, left the room, concern in her eyes for her daughter.

* * *

"Hey, Peyton." Summer said, walking upto her before class. "I was thinking of throwing a surprise party for Brooke."

"Another party?" Peyton asked. "We just had one. And besides, Brooke wants her birthday to be kinda low-key this year."

"So?" Summer asked.

"So it's _her _birthday and I think we should respect her wishes."

"Oh, c'mon, Peyton," said Summer. "I've always wanted to throw someone a surprise party. We'll only invite her dearest friends. And we _won't _tell them to bring anyone."

Peyton looked dubious.

"Please," Summer begged. "I think Brooke'll really enjoy it."

Peyton took a deep breath and then finally said, "Alright, Summer. But only a few people, okay? Not like last time."

Summer squealed and clapped her hands together, delighted. Taking Peyton by the arm, she begun to walk them down the hall. "Now let's work on the details."

* * *

"Where is it?" Lucas asked the enthusiastic Summer.

"Brooke's house," Summer said.

"But it's _for _Brooke, right?"

"Yes," said Summer, patiently. "It's your job to get her out of the house and all that. We'll get the house ready and when it's all over, we'll clean it up. Brooke won't have to do a thing."

"But why can't you just have it at someone else's house?" Lucas asked.

"Duh – Peyton's house is too creepy and shadowy, yours is too small and Peyton says we can't ask Nathan again. So no, we can't. So what do you say?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess it could be fun."

* * *

"What time is this party?" Nathan asked Peyton as she walked him down to the gym for tryouts.

"Tomorrow at, like, eight-ish," Peyton said. "Be there before eight-thirty. That's when Brooke'll arrive. "

"Okay," Nathan said, agreeably. "Should I tell Seth?"

"Actually, Summer's going to tell Lucas to tell Seth. She heard Seth say that they're hanging out tonight. Sorry," she said. "But can you tell Ryan?"

Nathan nodded, his voice flat as he said, "Sure, I'll tell him."

* * *

Julie knocked on the door of Sandy's office. He looked up briefly and called, "Come in!"

Julie came in, looking distressed.

"Well, hello, Julie," Sandy greeted her, motioning toward the chair in front of his desk. "What can I do for you?"

Julie sat down. "Marissa's not happy."

Sandy smiled understandingly. "Well, obviously she wouldn't be," he said. "Her best friends off in a different state all together."

"Yes, I know," Julie said. "And I don't know what to do. Besides, I'm not even sure if I have the money to support her."

Sandy looked at her thoughtfully, and after a moment of thinking, he said, "I think there's something I can do for you."

Julie looked at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"After Caleb's death, a position opened up here," Sandy said. "And I've been looking at possible candidates, but if you really want this – "

"Sandy, I couldn't," said Julie at once.

"Please," Sandy said. "I care about Marissa's happiness as well – and if you took it, you would need to come down to North Carolina with me – to Tree Hill."

Julie hesitated.

"The pay is great," Sandy continued. "So that's not an issue."

"I would love to, Sandy," Julie said. "But are you sure?"

"Positive," Sandy said, smiling at her. "So what are you going to do?"

Julie took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to take it. Thank you so much, Sandy."

She smiled gratefully at him, before standing up and walking out. She couldn't wait to tell Marissa.

* * *

Nathan looked around the gym at the crowd of students gathered around him. Taking tryouts was the first captain-related task he'd had to do all year.

"Okay," he said, clapping his hands together. "Thank you all for coming. Let's start with some warm-ups."

As the group started warming up, Nathan walked around. Surprised, he stopped when he saw someone he hadn't expected to be there.

"Ryan," he said, smiling. "I didn't know you played basketball."

Ryan stopped, as Nathan motioned for the group to start jogging. "I don't play a lot," Ryan said, a little breathlessly, as he begun to jog around the court. "I played some in Chino. I guess I was okay." Nathan fell in line with him, and once the rounds were over, he made the boys line up at the half line. Stepping to the side, he turned to face them. "Now let's see your layups."

Skills went first. He was still as good as ever, and only a little rusty, having not played since the previous term. Nathan nodded his approval, as his shot went in.

Jake went next. Nathan had not been expecting Jake to be back in school, what with Jenny and all, but there he was. And apparently, he would be around for awhile. He also played true to his form and Nathan was glad.

A few more players went next, some decent, some awful. And than it was Ryan's turn. And that's when Nathan was really surprised, because although Ryan was definitely one of the shorter ones, his layup was one of the best Nathan had ever seen. Even Lucas's was no match for him.

"Great," he called after everyone had had their turns. "Now let's play a real match."

Randomly dividing the players into teams, they started off playing a match. Skills was good, Jake was decent, a few of the new players were to be kept an eye out for, but Ryan dominated. Strong and fast, Ryan managed to make his team win 35-2. And the second basket was only because Ryan had been tripped and fouled by an opposing team member. Nathan gave them the point purely out of pity.

As the winning team high-fived each other, Nathan announced for them all to stand in line.

"Alright, so you were all good," said Nathan. "But unfortunately, I can't pick all of you. So those of you whose names I do not call will be benched. Understood?"

The players nodded.

"Okay, first off," Nathan looked down at his list. "Skills. Jake. Tim." He read off some some more names. "And finally…Ryan."

The rejected boys loped off, disappointed, and Ryan went over to Nathan.

"Hey, thanks, man," he said, following Nathan, as he begun walking out. Nathan turned around.

"For what?"

"For putting me on the team. I really appreciate it."

"Ryan, I would've been retarded not to." Nathan smiled at him. Ryan grinned back.

Suddenly remembering, Nathan said, "Hey, Summer's throwing a surprise party for Brooke at her house on Saturday, and she wanted me to invite you. And by the way, the pressure's on, because you didn't show up to the last one."

Ryan considered for a minute. "Okay," he said. "I'll be there."

* * *

Julie opened the door to Marissa's room. Marissa sat up, annoyed.

"Thanks, mom. Ever heard of knocking?"

"Marissa, I just went over to talk to Sandy."

"So?" Marissa frowned.

"So he offered me a job," Julie said excitedly. "Not only are we going to have money again, but we're also moving to Tree Hill!"

Marissa's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"I'm totally serious, sweetie. So I've booked you on a flight tomorrow afternoon, but I can cancel it because I know you just got back. Then you can fly down there with me next month and – "

Marissa threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Thank you so much, mom! And no, tomorrow's fine. I can't wait!"

Julie smiled at her daughter. Seeing the expression on her daughter's face made all of it completely worth it.

**Sorry for the basketball tryouts. I'm not really sure how a real one is supposed to go, so I just used my OTH knowledge. And yes, Tim is still here in my story, because I needed some more players. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. And in the last week, my updates on the story have been a little rushed, so it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Either way, hope you enjoy.  
**

"Hey, you've got some really rare stuff," Seth said appreciatively, as he browsed through Lucas's CD collection.

"Thanks," Lucas said, sitting idly in his desk chair. "You can borrow anything you want."

"Really?" Seth said. "Thanks. But I think I'll wait till my stuff gets here. I don't even have a CD player here."

"Hey, you can come around here if you ever want to listen to music. Peyton and I used to listen together, but then all that stuff with Brooke happened…" His voice trailed off.

Seth looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sure the two of you'll work it out. So how are things with Brooke?"

"Not great," Lucas admitted. "It's different than last time. Like, way different. And I just don't care about her that much anymore."

Seth listened, and admired Lucas for being as in touch with his feelings as he was. He could never express himself the way Lucas could.

"Well, enough about me. How are things going with you and Summer?"

"Awesome," Seth said quickly. "Never better."

"You two must be really in love," Lucas went on. "You know, to be together as long as you have. Three years, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Summer told me," Lucas said. "But seriously. I wish Brooke and I were like the two of you."

_Be careful what you wish for, Luke, _Seth wanted to say. He thought of the accidental confession he'd made, his inability to get it up during what Summer liked best in their relationship, the tears, the fighting, and finally, after what seemed like forever, Summer coming around to it. He thought of his constant fear that Summer would blurt out something, that somehow someone would find out. Why in the world would Lucas want that?

"Yeah," said Seth. "I guess we're just lucky."

* * *

The next day, Summer bounced up to Brooke in the café. "Happy birthday!" She threw her arms around her.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled. "But I don't feel any different than yesterday."

"You're 18!" Summer said. "You're legal."

"And what can I do that I couldn't do when I was 17?" Brooke asked. "I already have a driver's license. And it's not like I'm of legal drinking age yet either. So really, the only difference is that if I, like, kill someone, instead of going to juvie, it'll be straight to jail for me. Wow, 18 sure sounds like fun."

Summer swatted her. "Don't be such a grump. Trust me on this. This day's gonna rock."

* * *

Nathan's cell phone begun to ring. Sitting up in bed, he reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" he said, groggily.

"Hey, Nate," Seth said, a little tentatively. Nathan hadn't seemed his usual self the last time he'd talked to him.

Nathan sat up in bed. "Hi, Seth."

"I was just wondering…if you were going to Brooke's surprise party tonight. Summer told me about it. I don't know…it kind of sounded like fun."

"Yeah, I'm going," Nathan said, throwing the covers off himself and swinging his feet over the side of his bed.

"Cool," Seth said. "So how did your basketball tryouts go?"

"Good, actually," Nathan replied. "By the way, why didn't you tell me Ryan was freaking Michael Jordan?"

"Because I didn't know," Seth said, surprised. "He never played back in Newport."

"Yeah, well, he's awesome." Nathan headed to the bathroom to take a shower. "Look, I gotta go. But I'll see you at the party, okay?"

"'Kay," Seth said. "Bye."

"Bye." Nathan hung up.

* * *

Marissa looked around her room. Even though she'd only known it a few weeks, it was weird to think that she would never see it again.

Julie knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Marissa called.

Julie stepped in. "All ready to go? Your cab is downstairs."

Marissa nodded. "I think so. If I've left anything, you'll bring it when you come down, right?"

"Sure," said Julie. She stepped forward and wrapped Marissa in a hug. "I know we've had a tough year, but we're gonna be alright, okay?" She released her daughter, and smiled sadly. Marissa smiled back.

"Okay."

* * *

At seven, Lucas was waiting outside Brooke's house. They were going on a date. Summer had set it up, and Brooke had been surprised. The two of them hadn't gone on a proper date in months.

The door of Brooke's house opened and she came out, looking beautiful in a dark red dress. Waving excitedly at him, she made her way over to the car. She pulled open the passenger side door and got in.

"You look nice," Lucas told her, as he started the engine.

"Thanks," Brooke replied. "So do you."

* * *

Waiting till they could no longer hear the rumble of Lucas's engine, Summer and Peyton stepped out from behind the bushes and Peyton felt around under Brooke's doormat for the spare key. When she found it, she pulled it out and handed it to Summer, who opened the front door. They both went in.

* * *

It was eight. Ryan, Nathan and Seth had just arrived to help with the decorations and Skills, Mouth, Bevin and the new girl, Rachel, who Summer had invited because she didn't have any real friends yet, showed up with food. As Peyton went into the kitchen to put it all away, Summer hissed, "Someone, turn off the lights! I think they're here."

There was a flurry of movement as everyone rushed to find hiding places. Summer found herself squashed behind the sofa with the boy she'd snubbed the previous day, Mouth.

Peyton came back into the room and Seth pulled her down, as the key in the lock turned and Brooke stepped into the dark house. She fumbled for the light, and when she got it on, they all stood up and screamed, "SURPRISE!"

Brooke jumped, and then her face broke into a smile. "Oh my God, you guys. You totally didn't have to."

Summer and Peyton both grinned. As Peyton went over to put on the music, Summer walked over to Brooke. Brooke hugged her.

"Thanks, Summer," she said. "Really, I wasn't expecting this."

"You're totally welcome," Summer said. "You've been such an awesome friend to me since I got to Tree Hill. It's the least I can do."

Brooke smiled broadly.

* * *

The party was well underway and Lucas was feeling miserable. He couldn't explain it. A few minutes before, Brooke, Ryan and Nathan had taken off to go by dessert but Lucas just hadn't wanted to come.

"Hey, Luke," Summer said, walking upto him, a little drunk. "What's up?"

"Not much," Lucas replied.

"Summer!" Seth called. Peyton and him were in the middle of a heated game of Guitar Hero and he needed Summer to pass him his drink.

Summer turned abruptly and spilled her drink all over Lucas.

"Oh God," she said, forgetting about Seth's drink and reaching for a wad of tissues. She dabbed at a stunned Lucas's chest. Her hand distractedly rubbed over a sensitive area and Lucas gasped.

Ten minutes later, the two of them found themselves in a tangle of limbs in Brooke's bedroom.

**So I had to write about the party in segments, so it didn't turn out great. Sorry! Will update ASAP and thanks to everyone who reviewed. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry, I know it's been ages. Next chapter will be up sooner!**

**Also, quite a short one. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Marissa held her arm out for a cab. A few seconds later, it stopped in front of her and she got in. "Karen's Café, please," she instructed the driver and leaned back in her seat. It had been an extremely tiring flight and she was glad to be back on the ground again.

Ten minutes later, the driver prodded her awake and Marissa realized she had nodded off during the drive. Pulling out a few five-dollar bills and thrusting it into the driver's hand, she thanked him and got off. The lights in the café were on for late-night customers and she could see Karen behind the counter.

Grabbing her suitcase, she walked over to it and pushed it open with her shoulder. Karen looked up and her face broke into a smile.

"Marissa!" she cried, walking over to her and engulfing her in a hug. "What brings you back to Tree Hill?"

"Sandy decided to hire my mom," Marissa explained. "That meant we had to move. My mom had stuff to settle back in Newport, and I didn't want to stay there all alone so I decided to come back here early."

"That's absolutely wonderful!" Karen said, beaming. "The kids are at Brooke's house for her birthday. I think your cab driver's still outside. If you hurry, you can probably get there before they all go home."

Marissa smiled. "Thanks, Karen."

* * *

"Damn, that is one huge cake," Nathan remarked. "Who ordered it anyway?"

"Peyton did," Brooke said, bouncing in the back seat. "And I think it's just perfect."

Nathan laughed. "Your capacity to eat amazes me, Brooke."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him. Ryan chuckled.

"How far away from home are we, anyway?" Brooke asked Nathan. "I didn't realize the cake shop was that far away."

"We're almost there," Nathan said. "Brooke, you live here. Don't you recognize the street?"

"Not really, no." Brooke looked around. "It's all dark."

"Well, here we are," Nathan said, pulling into driveway. "Hey, isn't that Marissa?"

Startled, Brooke and Ryan looked up and sure enough, Marissa could be seen just a little away from them, getting out of a taxi.

"Marissa!" Brooke yelled and ran toward her. Ryan hung back.

* * *

Marissa looked up to see Brooke coming toward her, looking extremely happy to see her.

"Oh my God, you came!" Brooke said, giving her a hug. "We thought we'd never see you again."

"Yeah, well, here I am," Marissa said, grinning. "Happy birthday. I totally owe you a present."

"Don't be stupid," Brooke said. "I'm just so glad you came."

"Me, too," Marissa said and her gaze shifted to Ryan. They stared at each other for a moment before he slowly made his way toward her. When he reached, he tentatively hugged her. It was a brief, forced hug and both Brooke and Nathan could feel the tension between the two.

There was a long pause, in which both Ryan and Marissa looked uncomfortable. Finally, Brooke broke the ice by taking Marissa by the arm.

"Shall we go in then?"

"Sure," Marissa said, and allowed herself to be steered inside.

* * *

Hearing voices in the doorway, Peyton looked up to see Marissa and Brooke step inside.

"Marissa!" she said and leaped up, abandoning Guitar Hero and hugging her friend. "Wow, you're back!"

Marissa hugged her back warmly, and waved to Seth over her shoulder. Seth grinned sheepishly.

"Summer is going to be so psyched to see you," Brooke said, as Peyton released her. She motioned for Marissa to follow her to the bedroom. "I think she was in here."

Throwing open the door, she stopped dead at what she saw.

* * *

Lucas looked up sharply from beneath Summer and gasped. He hastily pushed her off him and scrambled around for his clothes.

Brooke stood in the doorway, her mouth open, speechless. Summer looked embarrassed, and pulled the sheet up to her chin.

Lucas walked over to Brooke and tried to reach out to her, but she flinched away.

"Don't you dare touch me," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "You bastard."

Lucas looked helplessly at Marissa, but she looked away.

Reaching for her dress, Summer slipped it on and walked toward Brooke. "Brooke…"

"Don't say a word," Brooke said, in the same tone. "I thought you were my friend. But now I see you're just a lying, cheating WHORE!" Her voice grew louder with each word, and with the last one, she reached out and slapped Summer hard across the face.

Summer stumbled backward and the resounding sound of the slap brought Nathan, Ryan, Seth and Peyton to the doorway.

Seth, immediately understanding what was going on, realized he needed to play the part of a boyfriend, lest it look suspicious.

Trying to look annoyed, he stepped into the room. "Summer, how could you – "

Flushed, red-faced and angry, Summer interrupted him heatedly. "No, don't you start!" she said hysterically. "I have been amazing to you! I have kept your secret for months without telling a soul! I have kept single for so long for _you_! And why did I?" she stepped toward him. Seth desperately tried to silence her, but she continued her rant. "I'll tell you why. Because you're just a stupid demanding _faggot_!"

Shoving him aside, she pushed past everyone and left.

**Secret's out! To everyone reading this - as you can see, the couples and triangles have begun to form. PLEASE review and tell me who all you want together! I have a rough idea, but I need your help...anyway, thanks for reading. )**


	12. Chapter 11

**Terribly terribly sorry for the huge delay. School's been so incredibly hectic I haven't had time for much else. But my heart's back in it and you can expect an update pretty soon!**

**Also, I worked very hard on this chapter and I'm quite pleased with the way it turned out. I'm sorry if the characters sometimes slip out of character, because I felt that happening a bit. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: Neither show belongs to me.**

Seth searched frantically in his wallet for just one more twenty. That would make it…he calculated quickly – 179.32. Heaving a sigh, he thrust his money into the air and called out the number.

"Going…going…sold!" Whitey cried, slamming the hammer down on the table, pointing at him. Every head in the house turned to look at him.

**12 hours earlier**

Nathan banged furiously on Ryan's door. It flew open and Ryan stood in the doorway, looking sleepy. "Nathan – "

"Where is he?" Nathan demanded.

"I really don't know," Ryan said. "I haven't seen him since last night. And…well, he was pretty messed up."

Nathan made a frustrated sound. "I've been trying to call him all morning, but he won't pick up his phone."

Ryan stepped out of his room and pulled the door behind him. He motioned for them to go down the stairs to the café and they began walking.

"Does he really think we won't understand?" Nathan said, hopelessly. "Does he think we'll abandon him or something because of this?"

They sat down at a table and Ryan offered a small smile. "I wish I could tell you what's going on his head right now. I've never been through anything like this before, but I imagine it's very difficult."

"Of course it would be!" Nathan said impatiently. "But that's what your friends are for. They're suppose to help you get through it – "

"Nathan?"

Nathan's head whipped around. Marissa was standing behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I borrow Ryan?"

"Not at all," he said. He kicked back his chair, shot Ryan a look and walked out. Ryan looked up at Marissa.

"What's up?" he asked, as she sat in the seat across him.

"We need to talk to talk," she looked at him meaningfully. "And you can't say you haven't seen it coming."

"Talk?" Ryan asked. "About what?"

Marissa sighed. So he was going to make her do all the talking. "About us, Ryan. This relationship hasn't exactly been…functional since we came here. Actually, even before that."

"And?" Ryan said. Of course he knew where this was going, he wasn't stupid. He just wanted to make her say it first.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea," Marissa admitted. "And we've put each other through enough."

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," Marissa said. "I suppose _I've_ put you through enough. But, either way, neither of us seem to be happy with the way things are. And we've barely spent two minutes together. So maybe it would be best if we just…gave being friends a try."

She held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

To her surprise, he smiled a little sadly.

"It's really not a surprise," he said. "And I definitely agree with you, Marissa. I care about you a lot and I want you to be happy. And I don't think you can be that with me."

Marissa sighed in relief. "But we'll be cool, right?"

Ryan laughed. "Let's hope so. Friends! What a concept."

Both smiling, they reached across the table for a hug.

* * *

"The stupid dirty slut!" Brooke ranted, pacing up and down her bedroom. "I've been nothing but hospitable to her since she got here and what does she do? Sleep with my boyfriend!"

"Brooke – " Peyton began, but Brooke cut her off.

"I know, right? What a bitch. She hasn't even bothered to try and apologize. It's the very least she can do."

Peyton opened her mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Yes?" Brooke called.

Marissa opened the door. Brooke's face relaxed and she attempted a smile.

"Hi, Marissa. Enjoying being back?"

"Yeah," Marissa smiled back. "It's great. Look, I just wanted to apologize on Summer's behalf. She feels really cut up about what she did. She hasn't let herself out of our room yet and she won't talk to anyone."

"Good," Brooke said, her smile vanishing. "She deserves it."

Marissa too looked to be on the verge of saying something but Peyton shot her a warning glance, and she thought better of it.

"So anyway," Peyton said, changing the subject. "I bet Ryan's really glad to see you back. Have you two spoken?"

"Um, yeah," Marissa replied. "We sort of broke up."

Brooke's hand flew to her mouth and her and Peyton were instantly at Marissa's side.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

"When did this happen?"

Marissa shrugged. "It's no big deal. Brooke, don't worry, I'm totally fine. And Peyton, it happened today over breakfast. Hey, have any of you seen Seth?"

"No, why?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"We haven't seen him since Summer's confession last night and Nathan's totally freaking out. To be honest, I'm a little worried too. Seth's never done this before."

"We should all try and find him," Brooke said immediately.

"Definitely," Peyton agreed. "Shall we call Ryan and Luke?"

Marissa nodded and before long, the topic of Summer and Lucas's betrayal was forgotten.

* * *

Two hours later, and Ryan, Lucas, Marissa, Brooke and Peyton met back at the café. Brooke was studiously ignoring Lucas and sat as far away from him as the table allowed.

"Any luck?" Peyton asked Ryan.

He shook his head. "Obviously not."

"Hey, did anyone call Nathan?" Brooke asked. "Haven't seen him in awhile."

"I tried," Lucas said. "But he won't answer his cell phone."

"And…" Lucas said, hesitantly.

"Summer?" Marissa guessed. He looked sheepish. "She's still upstairs."

Brooke stood up abruptly. "I should go," she said. "I've got stuff to do. Let me know when you find Seth, okay?"

Marissa stood up to follow her, but Peyton stopped her. "Let her go. She's upset, she'll want to be alone."

They heard a muffled sobbing sound from upstairs, and Peyton looked at Marissa, who shrugged. "I've already tried."

Peyton stood up. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Peyton knocked gently on the door and pushed it open. Summer looked up from her place, facedown, on the bed. Her face was tear streaked, her hair tangled and her clothes rumpled. She was a complete mess.

Peyton walked in and sat next to her on the bed. "How you doing?" She winced. "Sorry, stupid question."

Summer sniffed and blew her nose with a tissue. "Don't you totally hate me? She's your best friend."

"Well, I sort of did almost the same thing. Actually, mine was worse. Lucas and I were actually sneaking around behind her back while they were dating."

Summer's eyes widened. "Whoa, that is worse. Except that you're her best friend. She has to forgive you. Who am I to her?"

"Actually, because I'm her best friend just makes it that much worse. And Brooke is a lot more forgiving that she's given credit for." Peyton patted her arm. "Don't worry, she'll get over it. But I don't think that's why you're up here sobbing your eyes out."

Summer sighed. "No," she confessed. "It's not. Have you found him yet?"

"Nope, no luck," Peyton said. "So how long was this going on?"

"About six months," Summer said.

Peyton whistled. "Well, that's a long time to be keeping a huge secret like that. Especially from your best friends."

Summer nodded. "You can say that again."

"So see?" Peyton said, smiling. "You kept it for as long as you did without fault. Eventually it had to come out. So maybe it's for the best."

Summer smiled. "Thanks, Peyton."

"No problem."

* * *

Nathan got out of his car outside the comic book store. He would bet all his dad's money that Seth would be here. He only wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

He pushed open the door and went right to the back, where barely anyone ever went. Sure enough, there was that curly dark head, bowed over some comic book Nathan didn't recognize.

Seth looked up. "Nate," he blurted out involuntarily.

"Seth," Nathan began, but Seth stood up and began to walk out. Nathan wouldn't let him. Seth stepped to the right – so did Nathan. He tried the left, and Nathan followed suit. Finally Seth just stepped forward till his face was only two inches away from Nathan's and glared at him. "Get out of my way."

"No," he said stubbornly.

So Seth just walked straight into him, pushing him blindly, his vision blurred by the tears gathering in his eyes. Nathan grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. At first, Seth fought against him, but he eventually gave in and collapsed on him, sobbing silently into his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, Lucas," Ryan said. Marissa had gone upstairs to her room. Peyton had left and she wanted to be with Summer, lest she do something drastic. "What's tonight?"

"You mean the Boy Toy auction?" Lucas asked distractedly, wiping the counter with a dishrag. His mother had a slight headache and had requested him to take the afternoon shift.

"Yeah, that," Ryan said. "So what's that all about?"

"Well, basically, the basketball team are the ones being auctioned it. It's easy. Whoever bids highest for you wins your company for the evening and a kiss at midnight. Last time they held one, my best friend Haley got me."

"Really?" Ryan asked. "Where's she now?"

"On tour," Lucas said, putting down the rag. "She's, like, this awesome singer and is over there with artists like Chris Keller and the Wreckers."

"Chris Keller?" Ryan wrinkled his nose. "I saw an interview of his once. He isn't the nicest person in the world now, is he?"

Lucas laughed. "You can say that again. And the fact that it was his fault Haley left just makes me hate him even more. Well, him and Nathan's."

"What do you mean, him and Nathan? I thought Haley and Nathan used to be together."

"They were," Lucas said. "But Nathan was never very supportive of Haley's music career. He told her straight on the day that she left that if she did, they would be done for. With an unreasonable deal like that, of course she left. It took me a long time to properly forgive Nathan and I think it's only recently that he's properly started to forgive himself. He's doing great now. I guess we have Seth to thank for it."

* * *

Nathan gently lead Seth away from the store and toward his car. Seth had stopped crying, but his eyes were red-rimmed, his face was puffy and his voice was shaking. He helped him into the passenger seat and then came around the other side to get into the driver's side.

When he did, he looked at Seth seriously. "So why don't you tell me why you're crying? Why you're hiding from all of us out here?"

Seth looked down. "It's my most shameful secret," he said, in a voice barely above a whisper. "Being straight and having a beautiful girlfriend was about the only thing going for me. Without it, I have nothing. There's no reason for any of you to talk to me."

"Seth," Nathan said, looking very fierce. "Don't you _dare, _okay? Don't you dare talk like you're worthless! You are one of the nicest and most interesting people I've ever met and I think you're amazing because of who you are, not what you are. And who you are is Seth Cohen. Who doesn't love Seth Cohen?"

"Summer," Seth mumbled.

Nathan's expression grew hard. "Don't talk to me about her, okay? Don't confuse what she did for you as noble. She was your friend and it was her _duty _as a friend to help you in any way that she could, not sell you out the first chance she got. And _she _clearly thinks nothing of friendship anyway. Look what she did to Brooke."

Seth looked at him curiously. "Of course what she did for me was noble. I'm kind of mad at her too right now, but what she did was really sacrificing. She hasn't dated anyone for so long, and she could have practically anyone she wants. She hasn't told a soul about this and she has the biggest mouth of anyone I've ever met. What she did to Brooke was wrong, sure, but I can't say that I'm not proud to say she was my friend."

* * *

Summer came down the stairs to the café cautiously and slowly, not wanting to risk a run-in with Brooke. The coast seemed to be clear. She sighed in relief and walked down to the counter to order.

"Summer?"

She spun around, only to find Lucas sitting behind her, alone at a table.

"Hi," she said warily. "Where's Ryan?"

"In his room, getting dressed," Lucas replied. "Listen, are you okay?"

"I suppose," she said dully. "Don't you hate me anyway?"

"No more than I hate myself right now," Lucas said dismissively. "It was my fault as much as yours."

Summer smiled weakly. "Do you think Brooke is ever going to let this go?"

Lucas shrugged. "I hope so."

* * *

Preparing to leave, Brooke stood in the doorway, counting her money. Peyton and Marissa were right behind her.

"So how much do you guys have on you?" Brooke asked.

"I have a couple of fifties and maybe some loose change," Peyton replied.

"Marissa?" Brooke wanted to know.

"One hundred and twenty," Marissa said. "Approximately."

"Excellent," Brooke said. "And we help each other in emergencies, deal?"

"Definitely," said Peyton. "Let's go."

* * *

Ryan walked down the stairs to find Lucas and Summer talking by the counter. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he went up to them.

"Hey, Summer. Luke, we gotta get going."

"Hi," Summer said. She looked to be in a better state.

Lucas stood up. "Okay. Hey, Summer, do you want to hitch a ride with us?"

"I don't think Brooke would like that," Summer said. "I'll just get a cab. See you there."

* * *

"Seth, you're coming, right?" Nathan demanded. They were at his house and the Boy Toy auction was going to be starting soon.

"I don't know," said Seth. "I don't really feel up to it."

"Please come," Nathan said. "It won't be the same without you. And you need a night out."

Seth looked hesitant.

"For me?" Nathan begged.

Seth gave in. "For you."

* * *

Marissa, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Ryan, Summer, Seth and Nathan all arrived at almost the same time and they were one of the first ones there. Brooke dragged Peyton to a far corner of the place for the audience. Marissa joined Summer on the other side, feeling bad for making her ride alone. Seth sat somewhere in the middle, surrounded completely by girls and feeling very out of place. Ryan, Lucas and Nathan made their way backstage.

"So what's the crowd usually like?" Ryan wanted to know. "And is it necessary to wear your basketball jersey?"

"Well, the crowd is usually pretty insane." Nathan replied. "And no, it isn't. We usually do though. Team spirit and all that."

"Great," Ryan pulled off his shirt and slipped on the basketball jersey that was handed to him by one of the swooning volunteer girls. "So who's up first?"

"You are," Nathan said. "Atwood."

"Fantastic," Ryan muttered. "And you?"

"I'm last, even though my last name's not," Nathan informed him. He shrugged. "Captain privilege."

Lucas peeked around the curtain to the stage, to find the audience suddenly a lot larger than it had been before. The clock was ticking – it should start any minute now.

Sure enough, Whitey took his place on the podium, hammer in hand. He leaned into the mike. "Hello and welcome to the second annual Boy Toy auction. We're due to start in a few minutes, so I would advise to all take out your wallets. And please be generous, ladies, this is for charity!"

Seth winced at the word 'ladies', feeling more and more out of place by the minute. He couldn't wait for the thing to start so the lights would go off and everyone would just stop staring at him.

Two minutes later, his wish was granted as the doors swung shut and Whitey stepped back onto the podium. "I now declare the Boy Toy auction open…!

**Hope you liked it! Please please review and thanks for reading...)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here it is. It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it, but, eh, what the hell. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.**

"Ryan Atwood!"

Ryan pushed open the curtain and begun to walk. The blinding light hurt his eyes and the massive crowd made him nervous but he found he was having fun. As he reached the end of the runway, he winked at a girl in the front row, who squealed and held her hand up.

"Ten dollars!" she shrieked.

Brooke looked hurriedly down at her wallet. "Twenty!" she cried.

"Thirty," the other girl countered, giving Brooke a mean look.

"Forty five!" Brooke challenged. The girl looked crestfallen.

"Brooke," Peyton hissed. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Brooke said. "I told you I thought he was cute. I want to spend an evening with him."

"Going once…" Whitey pointed at her. "Going twice…sold to Brooke Davis!"

Ryan smiled at her and she waved happily at him. He walked off stage.

* * *

A few players later, Whitey cried out, "Jake Jaglieski!"

Marissa looked up, surprised. And sure enough, there he was, dressed, as was his tradition, in a big gorilla suit. Atleast, that's what she thought it was. Jake was at the end of ramp when he looked at the audience and locked eyes with her. His widened in shock. Marissa smiled at him shyly.

Peyton looked at him and felt a strange familiar fondness for him. _They say time heals all wounds, _she thought. _And maybe it's time to make peace. What the hell? _

"Fifty dollars!" she called. Most girls were trying to save money and were waiting to bid for the Scott brothers anyway, and said nothing.

Peyton smiled a little smugly as she waited for Whitey's hammer to come down.

"Going once…going twice…"

"A hundred and ten!" Marissa suddenly called. Stunned, Peyton could not say a word. The audience was dead silent.

"Going once…going twice…sold!"

* * *

"Lucas Scott!"

Peyton was still fuming slightly from Marissa's unexpected outburst that she did not even notice. Since when did Marissa and Jake even know each other?

"Peyton," Brooke hissed furiously. "Summer just bid on Lucas. What am I supposed to do?"

Peyton looked up, disoriented, to see Summer holding up six ten dollar bills in her hand.

"Going once…"

"Bid on Lucas."

"What?" Peyton said, snapping out of her reverie.

"I said, bid on Lucas. Better you than Summer!"

"Going twice…"

"But, Brooke – "

"Peyton, just do it!"

"Seventy dollars!" Peyton said, thrusting her hand into the air.

"Going once…twice…sold!" Whitey pointed at her.

Brooke sighed in relief.

* * *

After Skills was bought by Bevin, and Tim was bought by Rachel, it was the one they'd all held their breath for.

"And lastly, the captain…Nathan Scott!"

The audience erupted in cheers as Nathan walked out confidently.

"Twenty dollars!" A girl shrieked, before he even had time to reach the end of the ramp.

"Twenty five!"

"Thirty!"

"Forty!"

"Forty five!"

"Fifty five!"

"Seventy!"

"A hundred and ten!"

"A hundred and fifty!"

The audience was silenced by this large sum. Whitey called, "Going once…"

"A hundred and seventy nine dollars and thirty two cents!" Seth suddenly cried. Suddenly, every eye in the house was on him but he didn't care. No way could he let some random slut come in and buy Nathan.

"Going once…twice…SOLD!"

* * *

"What?" Brooke said, scandalized. "Was it my imagination or did Seth just buy Nathan?"

"It's definitely not your imagination," Peyton said. "Unless I'm having the same dream as you."

Everyone begun filing out.

* * *

Summer sighed. She hadn't got anyone. Her and Marissa turned to leave but with a glance back, she saw someone scurrying across the stage.

Recklessly, she gathered all the money in her purse, grabbed Marissa's leftover money from her hand and cried, "Two hundred for the lights guy!"

"Going…what the hell…SOLD!" Whitey slammed his hammer down for the last time.

* * *

Marissa met Jake outside. Overcome with happiness, she threw her arms around his neck.

Jake looked surprised, but hugged her back. Hell, he was ecstatic to see her again.

"I can't believe you bought me," he muttered, into her hair.

She pulled back slightly to smile at him. "I missed you when I left."

"I missed you when you left, too," he said, grinning. Throwing his arm around her shoulders, they made their way to the car.

* * *

Peyton watched from a distance, her heart twisting, as she saw her ex boyfriend and her new friend walking away, looking completely comfortable with her. She felt Brooke on her other side, patting her arm reassuringly.

"Peyton?"

She turned around. It was Lucas. She smiled weakly.

"Hi, Brooke," he said shyly.

"Hi," she said stiffly.

"Um, thanks for buying me," he said, turning back to Peyton. "Shall we go?"

Peyton nodded mutely. She gave Brooke a quick hug and walked away with Lucas.

Brooke found Ryan pretty easily. He was standing near the main doors, looking shy. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Any ideas on where you wanna go tonight?"

"Your call," Ryan said, smiling. "You do _own _me after all."

Brooke grinned. "How about my place?"

* * *

"SETH!" Nathan yelled, coming at him with a huge smile on his face.

"Nate," Seth said, feeling happier than he had that morning.

Nathan reached him and wrapped his strong arms around Seth's lean body. Seth hugged him back.

Nathan released him. "You bought me!"

"I'm sorry," Seth said. "I suppose you could have been spending the evening with some hot horny girl."

Nathan shoved Seth playfully. "Oh, shut up! I'm really glad you did. And I can't wait to spend the evening with you."

"Really?" Seth said. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to my house," Nathan replied. "C'mon."

* * *

"Summer?" A timid voice called out from behind her.

She turned, and her mouth dropped open. It was the guy she had snubbed in class the other day – Mouth. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she wanted to kick herself. Of all the bad luck.

"Oh, it's you," she said, the disappoint apparent in her voice.

"Yes," Mouth said. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must," Summer said resignedly.

"If you were going to treat me like this, why'd you even buy me?"

"It's not like I meant to," Summer said.

"Well, you know, if you want, we could just go home by ourselves. We don't _have _to follow the rules. It's not like anyone's going to check."

The sadness and loneliness in his voice suddenly made Summer feel very bad.

"No," she said. "It's okay. So…where do you suppose we go?

Mouth smiled giddily.

* * *

Sitting in Jake's car, outside a Burger King, Marissa and Jake couldn't stop laughing. They had each had two cokes and a huge amount of fries, and for some reason, everything was striking them as funny.

Patting her stomach, Marissa leaned back in her seat, feeling unbelievably carefree. "You know, I never did this back in Newport."

"Really?" Jake said, setting down his burger on his lap. "My ex, Nikki and I used to do this almost every night."

"Yeah, well, it was different with us. In Orange County, it's all about debutantes and brunches and things like that." She sighed. "But it gets so boring and repetitive after a while. I feel like I've missed out on a whole other life here."

Jake smiled.

Marissa checked her watch.

"Midnight yet?" Jake asked.

"About half an hour left," Marissa replied.

Jake leaned toward her and held her wrist lightly. "What's say you and I start early?"

Marissa giggled and leaned forward to kiss him.

* * *

Standing on the roof of Karen's Café, well past its closing time, Peyton glanced shyly at Lucas. So far, it had been quite awkward. It was impossible to pretend that neither of them had noticed that they hadn't spoken in over two months.

"So how are things with Jake?" Lucas asked, as an attempt to make conversation. "He's back in town, right?"

Peyton nodded. "Well, we kind of broke up."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. "So why'd you bid for him tonight?"

"Because I love him," Peyton said simply. "And it's not his fault he has to keep moving from place to place. I know he loves me, but its okay that he loves Jenny more."

"Righteous," Lucas said. "That's really quite selfless of you, Peyton."

Peyton raised her eyebrows at him. "Is that why you've been avoiding me like the plague?"

Lucas exhaled. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I love you. You know that. Just not in that way."

"That's okay, Luke," Peyton said. "What I said in the library was stupid and reckless…and not entirely true. You saved me, and I was grateful to you. I've been doing some thinking, and what I said was purely impulse. I never meant to break you and Brooke up."

"I don't blame you," Lucas said. "Besides, it looks like Brooke is never going to speak to me again."

"You don't seem too upset," Peyton commented. "You should've seen Summer. She was a blubbering mess."

"I am upset. And I feel bad that she found us the way she did. It's just that…I don't think we would have survived much longer even if I hadn't slept with Summer." He shrugged. "I'm sorry. It's just the way it is."

* * *

Summer and Mouth sat on the bench, side by side, on the River Court.

"So what happened with you and Seth?" Mouth asked tentatively.

Summer looked at him. "You were there at the party when it happened, weren't you?"

Mouth nodded.

"Sorry you had to see me like that," Summer said. "It wasn't exactly my shining moment. And I'm sorry about the way I treated you. It's just…you reminded me of Seth when I first met him. And, well, look how that turned out."

Her eyes were wet, and she sniffed softly.

"Everything's just been so screwed up lately," she said, as a tear escaped and fell down her cheek.

Not knowing what to do, Mouth hesitantly put his arm around her. She leaned into his embrace, turning her face toward him, and crying into his shirt.

* * *

Brooke and Ryan were sitting in her room, Ryan on the chair, and her on her bed. Ryan had opened up to her about his life before and with the Cohens and Brooke had gotten the feeling he didn't do that much. She felt important and special.

"So where's…Trey, now, was it?"

Ryan nodded. "He's still in juvie. I don't think he'll be out for awhile."

"What about Theresa?" Brooke asked. "What happened after she lost the baby?"

"I came back here." Ryan shrugged. "Haven't heard from her since."

Brooke smiled sympathetically. "So I heard you and Marissa broke up this morning? How come?"

"Lots of history," Ryan cocked his head to the side. "I'm not boring you, am I?"

"Not in the slightest," Brooke said, settling back more comfortably. "I wanna know as much about you as I can."

* * *

Nathan unlocked the door to the pool area. Seth looked at it skeptically.

"_This _is what we're doing tonight?" He asked. "But I don't have trunks or anything. And anyway, I should warn you, I'm not the best swimmer."

"You don't need trunks," Nathan said. "And don't you worry, I'll save you."

"Nate, I really don't think so," Seth said, turning around. Nathan wasn't there. "Nate? Where are – "

He felt Nathan's arms wrap around his waist and then he was airborne, before they both fell with a loud splash into the water.

* * *

Marissa and Jake broke off, as Jake glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "It's midnight," he said.

Marissa giggled and pulled his mouth back to hers.

"I should be getting home," Summer said, pulling away from him. Smiling a watery smile, she rose from the bench.

Mouth did likewise.

Summer turned. "I'm sorry. We didn't really get to talk much. Maybe next time?"

Mouth's face lit up. "Next time?"

Summer laughed. "Definitely. And thanks."

Taking one of his hands in hers, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Bye," she said, patting his hand and turning around.

* * *

"Wow, it's midnight already?" Ryan looked down at his watch.

"Hmm," Brooke said, jokingly. "I think there was something we were supposed to do at midnight. I just can't remember what it was."

Ryan grinned. "Maybe I can remind you?"

He held out his arms for her. She walked over and sat in his lap. Unable to stop smiling, Ryan kissed her. She responded enthusiastically.

* * *

Peyton looked at her watch. "It's twelve, Luke."

Lucas nodded. "We're cool, right?"

Peyton smiled warmly. "Totally."

He kissed her quickly on the lips, and then slung his arm around her and begun to make his way downstairs.

* * *

Seth flailed in the water for a few minutes, looking furious.

"Nate – " he sputtered, but Nathan's laughing face made it impossible for him to be angry.

"Sorry?" Nathan offered, not looking the slightly bit sorry.

Seth made a face, and recovering his balanced, playfully pulled Nathan underwater with him. Nathan clung to him, his body convulsed in silent laughter.

They both resurfaced a few minutes later, facing each other in the water. Seth's wet hair stuck to his forehead and he brushed it off, breathing heavily. They both locked eyes.

Then, the glint of laughter still in his eyes, Nathan took a step toward Seth and impulsively pressed his lips to his. Their wet lips slid gently across each other and Seth could feel Nathan's tongue against his mouth. He parted his lips slightly.

**I'm sorry, I know it was all VERY brief. I didn't have much time. Besides, the Boy Toy auction's not too important, just some things needed to be established. ANYWAY, hope you didn't hate it. Also, I have some things to say...**

**drumstiix: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! If you're reading this, I guess I've done my job and you don't hate it.

**x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x: **Thanks for reviewing. ) I hope my message cleared things up.

**estelle.evenstar72:** Thanks for reading. I hope you're not still getting lost in the plotline and that it's making more sense now!

**kurskis: **Thank you! Will definitely take what you think into consideration. Hope you continue reading...:)

**kay0340: **Thanks so much...yeah, Brooke totally flipped. And with Ryan and Brooke...that's what I thought too. Hope you like the aftermath then! )

**LaClem0516: **Thanks! Hope you're still reading. 3

**Storyteller247: **Thanks for reading! Yeah, she does. )

**BrookeRoberts: **I'm obsessed with them too. :) Thank you so much!!

**Colviper8: **Thanks a ton. Haven't heard from you for awhile, but hopefully, you're still reading! )

**Onetreehillluver317: **Thank you for reading! They're mine too. :P

**lpalways: **I hope you're okay with the pairings so far...and there's a Leyton moment in here for you! Thanks. )

**Thank you to all of you once again! You're what keeps the story going. **


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm very sorry that I didn't update earlier. Exams have been really annoying and I haven't had much time. This chapter is a product of many random haphazard writings whenever I've had time, so it's not the way I'd have liked. Either way, enjoy. :D**

"I feel like ass," Lucas commented to Ryan, rubbing his bleary eyes as they made their way down the hallway. There was hardly anyone in school, because Ryan had only come early for basketball practice and Lucas had decided to accompany him. "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"Me neither," Ryan said. "Who's brilliant idea was it to host the auction on a Sunday?"

Lucas nodded in agreement.

"So what kept you awake?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Peyton and I went downstairs and when customers saw the lights on, they started coming in. We couldn't exactly kick them out so we served them till like two in the morning. What about you?"

Ryan paused, wondering how to tell Lucas he'd spent most of the night lying on Brooke's bed kissing her. Of course, Lucas knew Brooke had bought him…but maybe he didn't need to hear the gory details.

"Um…not much. Went home. Watched a movie."

"Really?" said Lucas. "Which one?"

Ryan thought fast. "_Pride and Prejudice. _You know, the Keira Knightley one."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't peg you to be the _Pride and Prejudice _kind of guy."

Ryan shrugged. "What can I say? The girl's hot."

Lucas grinned. Marissa came up to them.

"Hey, you guys." She was smiling and looking giddy. "Seen Jake?"

"Jagielski?" Lucas said. It had been kind of a tip off when Marissa bought Jake in the auction, but he was still having a hard time believing it. They were such an odd couple.

"Well, I'm headed to practice. I'm pretty sure he'll be there. I'll tell him you're looking for him," offered Ryan. So far, there had been no tension with him and Marissa, and for that he was glad.

"Thanks," said Marissa. Ryan had never seen her like this before. She was practically glowing. He waved at both Lucas and her, and headed toward the gym.

* * *

Seth hovered outside the gym nervously, debating whether or not to go in. He had his hand on the door when he felt Ryan brush past him.

He turned around. "Ryan, hey."

"Hey, Seth. How was your night?"

Seth looked awkward. "Um, okay, I guess. Yours?"

"I sort of kissed Brooke," Ryan said sheepishly. "And I'm scared to tell Lucas."

"Hey, I'm sure he'll understand," said Seth. "I mean, they're broken up, right?"

Ryan shrugged. "I guess. Okay, I gotta go in. You coming?"

Seth took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I am."  


* * *

Nathan heard the door opening and saw Ryan and Seth come in. His face broke into a huge smile, and he dropped the ball he was holding and ran toward them.

"Hey, Ryan," he said, before speeding past him to Seth.

"Hi," said Seth uncertainly.

"Hi," said Nathan. There was a pause.

"Look, about last night," they both began.

Nathan laughed. "Let me go first. I had a blast. I kissed you. I liked it. Your turn."

Seth tried to keep the girly smile off his face. "I figured there'd be awkwardness or something. You know. My first kiss with a guy and all that."

"I'm not just any guy," Nathan said.

"Nathan! Are you coming or what?" Tim called.

Nathan touched his shoulder, and sped off toward the team.

"No," said Seth, staring after him. "You're not."

* * *

"Jake!"

Jake had barely turned around when he felt Marissa leap into his arms. Her long sandy blonde hair tickled his face as he held onto her.

"Hey."

"I missed you," Marissa breathed into his ear, though it had not even been six hours since their last meeting.

"Me too." Jake said. He moved his head around to kiss her, but a voice from just behind stopped him.

"Ahem."

Marissa looked back to see Peyton standing in front of them, a cold expression on her face.

"Peyt-"

"You're blocking my locker," she said curtly.

Marissa and Jake moved out of the way. Peyton dumped a few books and then slammed the locker door shut as hard as she could. Marissa stared after her despairingly as she walked away.

* * *

"Good practice?" Seth asked Nathan, after it was over.

"Decent," Nathan replied. "But I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon."

"I mean it," said Nathan said seriously. "Seth, I – "

But they never got to find out what Nathan was going to say because just then, they swung open the gym doors and felt the eye of every kid at school on them.

There was a moment of just gaping. Then the whispers broke out. Some people didn't even bother to lower their voices.

"I heard he screwed like, all the guys at his old school. That's why they had to come here."

"I heard him and Nathan had sex last night in some random jacuzzi!"

"Well, I heard the whole thing gay thing's just an excuse to break up with Summer."

"Dude, why? She's _hot._"

Seth winced, as though the comments were physically hurting him. He stared, wounded, at Nathan before bolting in the direction of the other doors.

* * *

Lucas located Brooke amongst the crowd of people in the hallway.

"Brooke," he said. She turned around.

"What?"

He pushed through to her. "Hey," he said awkwardly. "How are you?"

Brooke looked at him in disbelief. "Hi," she said slowly.

"So how was your weekend?" He said, straining to keep the false smile on his face.

She squinted at him. "Fine," she said. "Lucas, what are you doing?"

Lucas pretended to look baffled. "Having a conversation."

"No, I mean – " She shook her head. "I don't know what you're on, but in case you forgot, we're not friends."

"But why can't we be?" Lucas asked desperately.

"Because you cheated on me…again?" Brooke said impatiently.

"You didn't answer my question," Lucas said. "Why can't we be _friends_?"

Brooke shook her head and unable to think of a reply, pushed past him.

* * *

When Marissa was unable to find Peyton in school she called her during lunch.

"Hello?" Peyton said coldly, answering her phone.

"Don't hang up," Marissa said quickly.

Peyton didn't say anything, but the absence of a _click _urged Marissa on.

"Peyton, what's the matter?" Marissa asked. "Seriously. Why are you icing me out?"

There was a pause. "You seriously haven't figured it out yet?" Peyton finally said.

"No," Marissa said. "What?"

"Jake's him."

"Jake's _who_?"

"The guy!" Peyton said heatedly. "The guy I'm in love with! The guy I told you about."

Marissa nearly dropped the phone. "Oh God," she breathed. "It's _Jake_? Peyton, I'm so sorry."

Peyton took a deep breath. "I guess it's okay. I mean, if you really didn't know."

"I didn't," Marissa said. "And Peyton, I really am sorry."

"It's okay," said Peyton, sounding friendlier. "And there are other fish in the sea. Since we're both single now – "

"Wait, what?" Marissa asked, confused. "What do you mean, there are other fish in the sea?"

"I mean that you'll find another guy," Peyton explained. "Considering you're you – "

"Find another guy?" Marissa asked, finally realizing what Peyton meant. "Why would I want to do that? I'm with Jake."

"B-but he's my ex boyfriend!" Peyton spluttered angrily. "How can you continue seeing him?"

"Because I really like him!" Marissa said, just as annoyed by Peyton's assumption. "And you don't own him."

"You're right, I don't," Peyton said. "I just thought my friend would understand. I see now that I was wrong. I don't know you at all."

She hung up.

* * *

"Hey, Peyton," Nathan called. She stopped and allowed him to catch up.

"Hi, Nathan," she said.

"Seen Seth?" Nathan said, as casually as he could.

"Why does it seem like you're always running after Seth?" Peyton asked. "He's a big boy, Nathan."

"I know," said Nathan. "It's just that – "

"I heard what happened," Peyton interrupted. "But they're not spreading rumors about only Seth."

"Yeah, but Seth's got this crazy idea that I told everyone," Nathan said heavily. "Atleast I think he does."

"What?" Peyton burst out. "How can he possibly think that?"

Nathan attempted a nonchalant shrug. "What about you? You don't look too happy either. Did something happen?"

Peyton sighed. "Yeah. Marissa and Jake happened. They're together now."

Nathan whistled. "I kind of thought so after last night, but still. Shit, Peyton. I'm sorry. That's gotta suck."

"It does," Peyton said. "But, you know. It's my fault. I should have known I couldn't trust her. Anyway, here's my class. See you around, Nathan."

"See you," he said, as she walked in.

* * *

"Hi, you," Brooke chirped, grabbing Ryan and kissing him on the lips. Ryan looked around nervously before removing her hands from around his neck and looking at her seriously.

"Brooke, what do we tell Lucas?"

"What do we tell Lucas about what?" She asked suspiciously.

"About…this. Us."

"Why should we tell him anything?" Brooke asked, looking annoyed. "Why should I care what Lucas thinks?"

"Well, I'm his friend and you're his ex-girlfriend," Ryan pointed out.

"Exactly," said Brooke. "_Ex_-girlfriend."

Ryan took a deep breath. "Look, can we just keep this low key for a while? Atleast till I tell him?"

Brooke didn't look at all happy but reluctantly said, "Okay."

* * *

Seth was going down the staircase to cafè when Nathan suddenly appeared, as though he had been waiting for him.

"Seth – "

"I don't want to talk to you," Seth said, trying to control the shaking in his voice.

"Look, I've been trying to tell you that I – "

"What I don't get," said Seth, his voice rising and attracting the attention of a few customers. "Is why you did it. To get people's attention? You're the goddamned captain of the basketball team! Why would you want more attention? Or was it to embarrass me?"

"Seth, please – "

"Well, if that was your intention, congratulations. It worked." He shoved past him.

* * *

"Luke, can I talk to you?" Ryan asked, panting. Lucas was giving him pointers on his game on the river court after school.

"Sure," Lucas said, setting the ball down and walking toward him. "What is it? You're white as a sheet."

Ryan took a deep breath. "Please don't be mad, Lucas, but…Brooke and I went back to her house…and, um…"

"And what? C'mon, Ryan, you can tell me."

"We sort of…made out," Ryan said, cringing, dreading Lucas's reaction. To his surprise, Lucas threw his head back and laughed.

"That's it? Jeez. I thought you'd, like, killed someone or something." Still laughing, Lucas picked up the ball again and threw it toward the basket.

Stunned, Ryan simply stood and stared at him and later, once he'd gotten home, he realized he'd been hoping Lucas would mind.

* * *

Karen approached Summer in the cafè with a worried, tense look on her face.

"Hey, Karen," Summer said, warmly. "What's up?"

"It's…well, it's not good actually. I hate to even bring it up but…" She paused. "Some tourists are arriving here tomorrow and are very keen on renting the upstairs bedrooms. They're offering a lot of money, but – "

"Done, Karen," Summer said, hopping off her stool. "We'll be out of your hair by tomorrow."

"But where will you go?" Karen asked, looking genuinely upset.

"Oh, don't worry," Summer said, reassuringly. "We'll find somewhere."

* * *

"Of course you can stay here, Summer!" Peyton said. "It'll be so much fun. Although, you know, Marissa might consider it a betrayal. We're sort of on the warpath."

"Jake?" Summer guessed, and Peyton nodded.

"Well, it's not like I can help it. I can't exactly stay with Brooke."

"Yeah, that's true," Peyton said. "So what about the others?"

"I've told Ryan and Coop. I still haven't been able to face Seth though."

* * *

"Luke, can I ask you a favour?" Ryan asked, after getting off the phone with Summer.

"Yeah. What is it?" Lucas asked, wiping his hands on a cloth at the cafè.

"Could I maybe stay with you for a little while? Only till Sandy and Kirsten get here. Some tourists want to rent out our rooms so I'm a little bit stranded."

"Well, duh! Of course you can," Lucas said, grinning. "I'll help you move in today."

"Oh, and Lucas? Seth too," Ryan said. "I don't know why, but he's fighting with Nathan."

Lucas shrugged. "Why not? The more the merrier."

* * *

Marissa called Brooke, who answered immediately.

"Hey, 'Rissa!" Brooke greeted her cheerfully.

"'Rissa?" Marissa said, trying not to laugh. "Since when?"

"Since now. Or would you prefer Mari?"

Grinning, Marissa said, "'Rissa's fine. Listen, can – "

"Peyton already told me. And yes, you're welcome to camp out at my humble home. Don't worry, it's parent-free."

"Thanks, Brooke!" Marissa said, relieved.

* * *

Seth, Lucas and Ryan began to move their stuff that very evening. Nathan happened to stop by during this time and bumped into Ryan, carrying down a large suitcase.

"Oh, hi, Nathan," Ryan said, putting down the suitcase at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey," Nathan said. "Where are you off to?"

"Lucas's house. We're moving there."

"We?"

"Seth and I."

The expression of naked hurt on Nathan's face was so apparent that Ryan immediately felt painfully sorry for him.

"Oh, so…both of you, huh? That should be cozy." Nathan was talking too fast and his eyes were bright. Ryan spoke impulsively.

"It's probably gonna get real crowded there. Luke's got, what, one bedroom? Do you think that I could – "

"I'd love you to," said Nathan immediately. Ryan smiled. He wasn't sure he could stand feeling like the third wheel while Lucas and Seth gabbed about the seemingly trillion things they seemed to have in common.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review! Pretty please? :P**


End file.
